


What goes around, comes around

by WinteryFall



Series: The Underground Tango [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Car Chases, Character Death, Cuddles, Dirty videos, Dom Steve Rogers, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, Lies, Light Bondage, Logan is an overprotective dad, M/M, Manipulation, Past Character Death, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve is a liar, Torture, big brother Bucky, gunfights, mafia, mafia!au, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteryFall/pseuds/WinteryFall
Summary: It's been five years since Bucky joined in Steve's mob and became his most trusted man as well as a lover. However, as a ghost from the past appears, the cracks in their relationship begin to show, and Bucky is yet again at crossroads, having to make difficult choices for himself and others.





	1. Ghost from the past

The man glares at the visitor irritated; this was the third time he'd had to deal with this brat and his incompetence.  
Donald Pierce was usually good at finding and getting things, but he'd now failed his task twice, and Steve was running out of patience.

"It's not my fault they upped the security! Why'd you even want to get something from that place?"  
"It's none of your concern. You need to start producing results if you want to keep your head, boy." The older male growls at him and Donald backs away slightly not liking the atmosphere around the mob boss one bit. 

"Just give me more time, I'll get what you wanted as per usual; this was just a small bump at the road." The man promises, trying not to show his fear too much.

"You had 72 hours last time we spoke. You've used up 36." Steve states matter-of-factly, and the red haired woman glances at Tony beside him; they both could tell the punk was in trouble.  
Suddenly, the door opens and everybody turns to look at the intruder.

Steve's irritated face switches into a pleased smile the second he sees the man who enters.  
Donald stiffens, as he recognizes the person.

He’d met the man last time two years ago, when he’d first dealt business with Rogers; Donald had tried to get more money out of the mob-boss, but his hell-hound had appeared and broken his arm, making the message clear.

Don’t try to outsmart Rogers; you’ll just get yourself screwed.

"Did I interrupt something?" The brunet asks casually, and then walks past the scruffy criminal, sliding to sit on the armrest of Steve's chair. Usually an action like this would be considered beyond disrespectful for any Mafia leader, but it was very clear Steve was not bothered the slightest, as he just grasps the man's hand and kisses it. 

"You're early."  
The brunet laughs a bit, resting his free arm at the top of the chair's backrest, looking down at Steve with mirth in his expression.

"Didn't take that long to smoke the rat out; I need ta wash my jacket though." The brunet showcases his sleeves that had bits of dried blood on them. Steve tsks at that, seemingly having forgotten that Donald was present, all his attention on the brown haired male sitting beside him.

"You need to take better care of those; I got it tailored for you specifically."  
"Sorry about that, doll." The brunet coos, kissing his cheek. 

The scruffy man watches this exchange with a mixture of confusion and tenseness. It just showed how insignificant he was to the mafia boss, given how he near forgot he existed the second his right hand man - and clearly a partner - walked in.  
Steve’s underlings weren’t as confused, as Natasha just rolled her eyes, and Tony kept shifting nervously like before. 

"So...as I was saying..."

The man stiffens as Steve's expression turns serious again and his gaze locks with the young man's. "You're running out of time. Get me what I need, or you'll find yourself at the bottom of the river the next day." Steve then turns to Tony, who instantly stops his nervous shifting and straightens his posture.

 

"How significant is this intel for your task?"  
The younger male sighs and rubs his eyes.  
"It’s pretty important."  
Steve looks back at Donald.  
“You heard him; Get. This. Done.” 

"...Yes sir." The man manages to croak out, and then slips out of the room, nearly running.  
Natasha almost laughs at the sight, but is quickly silenced by a look from Steve, who then turns to look at Tony.

Bucky watches the exchange, not quite sure what was going on; all he knew was that Steve was working on some sort of personal project regarding to Tony. 

Apparently this personal thing was the reason Tony was under his wing; that was all he knew about it though. Despite being there for five years now, Steve was still secretive of his underlings, mainly Tony though. Bucky felt a little miffed that Steve did not let him in on a secret that others seemed to know, but the blond always reassured him that he’d tell Bucky everything if he concluded the man would be needed for whatever he was doing with Tony.

He'd asked multiple times why exactly Steve couldn’t tell him now, but the man had just shushed him with a kiss, and after that Bucky would always be too preoccupied to question it further.  
"Let's hope Donald finally delivers; I'd rather not ask Bucky do this instead."

The brunet whips his head around and looks at Steve questioningly.

"Wait, what?"

Steve just shakes his head, giving him a 'later' look, so the man doesn't ask any further questions.  
"Well...I feel it would be the better idea at this point; Barnes is much better at thieving." The woman points out, gaining a slight chuckle from the blond, who glances up at Bucky again, such an adoring expression in his face that the aforementioned brunet almost wanted to melt. 

"I cannot deny that." Steve whispers softly, grasping Bucky's hand again and kissing his wrist.  
Then, he turns serious again.

"...But, this is again something that Donald should be able to do. If he cannot bring it within the remaining hours, we'll have a problem to deal with."

Natasha just nods, whereas Tony stands there tensely, rubbing his arm. He was clearly a little uncomfortable now for some reason, though Bucky doubted it was the kill order; Tony had done and seen deaths under Steve before, this was something else.

"Magpie, why don't you go and clean yourself up? I have few more things left to do, but I'll be there as soon as I can." Steve brushes his cheek, and Bucky grasps the hand, holding it for a moment, before slipping back to his feet and walking out to Steve's - theirs - private quarters. 

 

Once Steve finally arrived, he found Bucky sprawled to their bed, shower-damp, with only comfy sweatpants on. He was scratching his hair absent mindedly, while his tattooed arm rested on his belly. 

He looked like a large, relaxed feline lying there, and Steve spent a moment just to rake his gaze all over his lover. Bucky was gorgeous, Steve had not changed his mind during the past five years. In fact, his infatuation had only gotten worse. 

There were times he still feared that Bucky would leave him, like everybody else before him, but the second the brunet sensed this, he'd tug the blond into his arms and reassure him he was not going anywhere. 

"You know, if you keep staring me like that I'm gonna start thinking you want to eat me."  
Bucky remarks suddenly, and the blond shuffles to sit beside him, caressing his tattooed shoulder.

"Define 'eat."

The brunet rolls his eyes and tilts his head towards Steve, kissing his fingers once the man brings them near his lips.  
"Sorry 'bout the jacket."

The blond huffs, then slumps beside Bucky who instantly rolls over to rest on top of him, head pressed against his chest. He was warm, and still a little damp. Steve starts mingling his fingers into the long hair, undoing any knots he found as gently as he could. 

They just linger there for a while, until the temptation gets too big, and Bucky shifts up to press their lips together, kissing Steve until they both were breathing harshly. 

Without a word, the blond flips them around, nuzzling Bucky's neck and leaving wet kisses across it, making the brunet beneath shiver and grasp the canvas of his shirt tightly.  
He makes his way down Bucky's chest and stomach, tasting the damp skin with his tongue and lips. Finally, he reaches the waistband, and dips two fingers under it as a tease.

"You're hopeless, Rogers." The brunet laughs, and then gasps as Steve bites his skin, silencing him. 

He tugs Bucky's pants down, and nuzzles his already half-hard member, giving it a quick lick that made the man beneath lean his head back and drop his lips open with a moan.

"You're awfully sensitive today."  
Steve whispers casually, kissing the sensitive skin, letting his breath brush over it.  
"Guess what I was doing before you came in."  
The blond looks up at him with a slight pouty look.

"You're too impatient; starting without me."  
The brunet rolls his eyes at Steve's playful expression, then gasps again as he feels the pink lips ghost over his arousal, dragging a line up before mouthing at his tip.  
"Oh, I got it recorded, doll; don't worry."

The blond takes in a sharp breath of air as he hears Bucky's purring tone.  
He knew all too well how good the man was with making sultry videos just for him. They were almost as good as doing this with him physically, almost. 

Steve shakes his head and focuses his mind into this moment for now.  
“I still think you deserve a punishment for that.” he comments casually, reaching for the silk rope they kept at the nightstand cupboard. He grasps Bucky’s arms and ties them to the headboard, making sure the rope was firm but didn’t hurt.  
“Well then; I just keep ending up in these situations.” Bucky snorts, a playful smirk dancing at his lips. Steve leans down and kisses him, letting out an agreeing hum.  
“I told you not to; you oughta learn how to listen.”  
The brunet snickers at that, then gasp as he feels Steve shift down and slip him back into his mouth. Bucky tugs at his bindings, pleasant chills running up and down his body until he was breathing harshly, head thrown back against his arms and eyes closed in utter pleasure.  
The blond is tempted to go all the way and suck him until he came, but he had other plans for tonight. So, once he feels Bucky start tensing, he slips away, leaning up to kiss the man with a slow drag of lips.

"You gonna leave me hanging?" The brunet asks from him, though he could tell the blond was planning something by stopping him at the edge.

It actually hurt a bit, needing to release but not quite being able to.  
Steve just gazes down at him for a while, the darkened eyes, the shiny red lips, and the way Bucky was staring up at him with utter want. It was one of his favorite sights, only losing to Bucky's charming smile. 

"Hang on there, will ya." He whispers into Bucky's ear, nipping it, making the form beneath gasp and arch against him involuntarily. 

Steve plants a hand to his chest, forcing him to lie back down against the mattress, and then unties the rope to flip him around, making the brunet whimper out a bit at the friction against his throbbing arousal caused by the bedsheets.

"Shhh, hang in there." Steve whispers against his skin, kissing his lower back before tying his hands up again. He then pulls Bucky off the bed a bit, making him kneel while using his tied hands as another support point. 

The brunet understood what Steve was up to now, and shuddered with anticipation, hanging his head against his strained arms. When he feels Steve's tongue swipe in him, the man gasps, tugging at his restraints. 

Steve keeps licking him, taunting him while his hand ran across his own arousal, slicking it up for what he was going to do next. Eventually, the blond's tongue vanishes, and he shift up, kissing the brunet's back one last time, before pushing into him.

Bucky gasps as he feels it, his entire body shuddering with the contact. 

Steve moves his hips slowly at first, holding onto Bucky's hips to keep him steady. 

Overtime however, his pace fastens, and Bucky reaches up to grasp the headboard, moving his hips in rhythm with Steve to get the man deeper into him. He was panting, gasping for air, and once Steve reaches his hand around Bucky to stroke him, the brunet moans out his name, throwing his head back. 

The blond keeps moving faster, his free hand reaching up to grasp Bucky's hair and tug on it, making the brunet groan, pleased about the sensation. 

After few more hard strokes with Steve's hand, Bucky finally comes with a loud gasp, shooting all over Steve's hand and the sheets. 

The blond slips his hand away and licks it, before placing it on Bucky's hip, thrusting into him hard while grasping his hair tightly. Finally, he felt his body go rigid, and Steve moans out loudly, still tugging on Bucky's brown coils of hair as an orgasm washes over him.

After that, he lets Bucky drop to the bed in a heap, panting harshly, his hands still tied to the headboard. Steve reaches over to untie his arms and turns Bucky around gently, shifts to lie down beside him, tugging him close and kissing Bucky’s slightly reddened wrists. He then places an arm against the panting man’s chest, right above his thundering heartbeat.

They just lie there for a moment, enjoying the afterglow in silence, until Bucky shifts and turns around to his side in order to snuggle against Steve's neck.

"You know, it’s kinda hard not to end up in this situation when you clearly enjoy tying me up." Bucky comments, gaining a low chuckle from Steve.

"I suppose; I don’t hear you complaining though, not usually.”  
"I wasn’t complaining, just pointing out your bullshit."

Steve huffs with a smile, rubbing Bucky's scalp with his fingers. He loved the velvety feeling against his touch, and it had become almost like a compulsory habit to feel and rub Bucky's hair afterwards, enjoy its scent. 

"For real though; what's up with the thing with Tony?"

Steve sighs, knowing Bucky would ask since his name had been mentioned now, and he’d been curious about the whole deal for ages. The man shifts and rolls them, until Bucky was lying on top of him, head resting on his chest again.  
"He's trying to get back something that was stolen from his family."  
"By stealing it back?"

"It's....more complicated than that." The blond man sighs, mingling trough Bucky's hair again.  
"What he is trying to get back is not a physical object, but rather his family honor. But he needs proof."  
Bucky just hums, not knowing what to say to that.

"The object that Donald was supposed to steal was data Tony needs to prove what he needs to prove."

"Why sent somebody incompetent then?"  
The blond huffs and Bucky lifts his head to look down at him, only to be kissed the second he does. The brunet lets out a pleased sigh, but gives Steve a stern look once the man pulls back.  
"Usually Donald delivers. Plus, he's harder to link to us and easier to get rid of."  
The brunet hums, nodding slightly. 

"But...I may have to ask you to fill in for him if he cannot get his act together." Steve sounded reluctant at letting him steal whatever this was, and Bucky lifts eyebrow at the man.  
"It's...dangerous. Donald is more expendable than you, love." Steve whispers softly, petting his cheek with his knuckles. The touch made Bucky shiver, and for a moment he was tempted to lean down to have a round two, but he restrains himself.

The saying ‘being crazy in love’ did apply to them both pretty damn well, but Bucky wanted to still keep most of his dignity intact.  
Most of the time anyway.  
other times he didn’t care.

"You let me do a lot of shit." Bucky points out instead, gaining a sad smile from the man beneath him.  
"Things I know you can handle. It doesn't mean I don't worry."  
Bucky huffs out a sigh, and shakes his head with a smile.  
"Again; you're hopeless."  
Steve couldn't deny that. 

 

The rugged con stuffs his belongings into a bag in a hurry; there was no way in hell he'll stay in town when Rogers was breathing in his neck.

Donald Pierce was good at his job, getting stuff done, and it showed in his record; he had been able to deliver his promises to the man so far, but this last task was ludicrous; barging in Stane estate was no small feat.

In fact, it was beyond crazy, and he was not gonna bother with it.  
Rogers could go and sent some other hound after what he needed, he'd skip town.

The man knew he had to hurry, as the time the mobster had given him was up now, and he'd probably send one of his men to off him.

He slinks into the crowd after leaving his run down hole, and slinks into the subway, trying not to attract attention. Donald sits into a subway cart, and pulls out his phone. His mates were watching the surroundings as well as the mansion, warning him for any activity.

So far he had not gotten any warning signals, so perhaps he'd make it out in time.

He steps out on the next station, and enters into a small bar; his contact would not be picking him up until an hour later, so he had time for a drink. This bar also wasn't one of the usual ones he frequented, so finding him would be harder, not to mention it was in a cleaner area, so most likely it had no ties to gangsters.

Still, this was Rogers he was dealing with.  
He was the most fearsome mob-boss around now that Red Skull hit the dust and Hydra was scrambling to make by. 

Donald orders a whiskey, and the lady quickly brings him a glass, looking at him a little suspicious. Yeah, he did not exactly look like he belonged here with his rugged look and messy mop, but as long as he behaved, he'd be fine. The woman seemed to be the only one at work right now, which was understandable given how quiet it was at the moment; most people would not hit the bars here until after six. Not to mention the weather was crap right now.

As he glances at the lady serving the few customers more closely however, Donald suddenly has a deja vu; the brunette looked familiar. He was fairly sure he'd never met her before thought.

Donald drinks his drink, glancing around a bit tense. It was a risky move, to try and run away, but he had no choice. Reasoning with Rogers was not an option. 

The woman fills his glass again, still looking at him a bit suspicious.  
He says nothing to her however, so the woman moves away to serve the few other customers, before entering the back to get something supposedly.

That's when Donald feels a chill down his back, and hears footsteps head his way.  
After a moment, somebody slinks to sit beside him, and as he glances at the man, Donald sees the tattooed wrist peeking from underneath the leather jacket.  
"Goin' somewhere?"

The rugged man glances up, finding none other but the fuckin' hell-hound himself; Rogers had actually sent his right hand after him.  
It was almost flattering. 

"You don't usually hang around here, do you?" The man's voice was chatty, and he brushes through his sleeked back hair. No weapons were visible, but Donald knew the man probably had a gun hidden somewhere beneath the jacket. 

"Steve's pissed."

Donald huffs; way to state the obvious.  
A hand lands on his shoulder suddenly, and the blond male looks up, feeling his blood freeze in his veins; the fucker showed him the gun slightly from beneath his jacket, giving him a sharp look.  
"Try anythin' and you'll have a hole through your skull."  
He then yanks the man up to his feet, clearly intending to escort him out of the place.  
Donald looks around for a way to escape, and that's when he notices the woman come back, looking at them confused.

The man suddenly shoves the brunet and jumps over the counter, grabbing the woman and holding her in front of him with a blade on her throat.  
"Wasn't your boss against extra casualties?"  
The brunet just glares at him angrily, then glances at the woman and frowns a bit, almost confused for a second.

"Get me outta here." The man barks at the lady, and starts backing away with her, slinking back into the storage area.

The hell-hound watches his every step, but doesn't try to come after him for some reason.  
Once in the storage, he shoves the woman forward, demanding her to show the way to the backdoor. The brunette obeys, clearly scared, and leads him through the shelves, and out to the back. 

Once she opens the door, the man shoves her down and sprints towards the exit from the alley, only to realize his path was blocked by a black car.

The man curses and tries to run to other direction, only to find that the red haired woman was standing in his way, gun ready. He grabs the brunette again, making her whimper in fear, and holds the blade at her throat, backing away towards the door again.

Except, that's when the hell-hound steps through it, blocking his last path to freedom.

"Nice try, but you oughta know when Steve wants something, he gets it."

The hell-hound reminds him with a sly grin, but he keeps glancing at the woman he was holding for some reason.

Suddenly, a door opens, and Donald turns to look at the figure stepping out of the car.  
Holy hell, it was Rogers himself. Why the hell hadn't his mates warned him that the whole lot was chasing after his tail?

"In case you are wondering; Bucky already took out your little friend watching the manor." Steve says calmly, crossing his arms as he examines the man from head to toe. The woman Donald was holding gasps and starts shaking even more now, clearly recognizing who Rogers was.  
"I ain't gonna bother trying to get that damn thing Rogers! It's insanity!"

The mobster just paces towards him, hands in his pockets and a bored look in his eyes. He did not need to hold out a weapon, his presence alone was enough to terrify people.

It did not help to have his right hand man breathe in his neck too, let alone the red haired bitch.  
"I asked you if you could do it. You said you could." Steve reminds him calmly, now just few feet away from him. Donald backs away, heading towards the redhead as she'd probably be the easiest to take out. The woman tugs on his arm around her neck, trying to free herself.

"Well maybe I changed my mind!"

"So you lied?"

The rugged blond goes quiet, noticing the way Rogers' eyes shifted into a predatory mode. Lying was a cardinal sin in his book. You don't just promise shit to Steve Rogers and not get it done.  
"Look, I can even give you back the money you gave me: just get somebody else to do this."  
Rogers tsks, and cracks his neck, looking at him pointedly.  
"You know how I feel about lying, Pierce."

The man curses, and then shoves the woman forward, sprinting towards Natasha, who simply moves to kick him harsh in the gut, making him stumble to the ground in agony.

"This discussion is not over yet, Donald." The woman scolds him, and then kicks him again as the man tries to get up.

Steve sighs, sounding quite irritated about the situation, and then glances at the woman who'd crawled back towards the door, only to realize the brunet man was still standing in her way.  
"Get up." He orders the woman, who shakily stands up, then almost stumbles again due to her fear, only for Bucky to grasp her arm and hold her upright, still frowning.

"You never saw what happened here, if you care about your life."

Steve's tone was cold, but Bucky knew somewhat it was really for show; he was not the type to go after an innocent person accidentally dragged into their business. He just did this intimidation thing for the lady’s own sake, so he would not have to do it. 

The woman just nods, still shaking, and Steve lifts his gaze to Bucky. His expression softens by a fraction as their eyes meet, but he keeps his tone ordering.  
"Bring her back in; you know what to do from there."

The brunet just nods, and gently coaxes the shaky woman back inside the storage area, while Natasha hauls the scruffy man at the floor of Steve's car, swiftly tying him up and knocking him out for the trip back.

"That was quite the pesky situation." She comments, gaining a hum from Steve who sits back in.

The woman was still shaking as Bucky made her sit down to a bench. They were alone in the storage area, but the man knew that after what happened, the few other customers probably called the cops. He looks back down at the woman, who was clearly terrified of him.

Except, now she was also looking at him with a slight confused frown; it felt as if she'd seen him before, or thought she had.  
"Alright, here's the deal; once the cops show up, tell 'em that there was just a small misunderstanding, and the guy who got a jump at you escaped already."

She just nods, examining him quiet.

"It's for your own sake you don't mention us: Steve doesn't like going after innocents who just get dragged into this mess, so don't give him a reason, alright?"  
The woman nods again, and the man hums satisfied, then turns to leave.

"....Jimmy?"

The word freezes him on his tracks, and Bucky glances back at the woman, who was now standing up, reaching for him cautious. As she notices Bucky's stare, the woman pulls her hand back, but keeps looking at him with widened eyes. 

Eyes that Bucky had seen before. 

"Jimmy, is it really you?" The woman repeats her question shakily, and the brunet turns to face her properly, just staring at her. He suddenly moves forward and grasps her chin, examining every inch of her face for a moment.  
It couldn't possibly be...  
"Rebecca?"  
His question is met with a shaky smile, and she places a hand on his cheek, a touch familiar from years ago.  
"Oh my goodness, it really is you."  
Bucky just stares at her, unsure on how to react.

Then, he hears commotion at the front, and quickly sprints off, entering the car waiting for him. As he closes the door and Natasha starts driving, Steve notices his pale face and wide eyed look, and squeezes his shoulder concerned.

"Did something happen?"  
Bucky just shakes his head, having no words right now.

It couldn't be...

But it had to. 

Only one person in the world used that annoying nickname about him.  
Except that, this person was supposed to be dead.  
"Bucky?" Steve shakes him a bit, now with a stern voice.  
The brunet shakes his head again, and just leans back in his seat, closing his eyes as his thoughts raged in his head. 

Steve kept looking at him the whole way back, but didn't say anything as Bucky slinks into their private wing, as he still had to deal with Donald. Plus, the blond respected that Bucky needed some time to process whatever was troubling him.

Once Steve comes back to the wing later in the evening, Bucky was sitting on his laptop, looking keenly at something. It wasn't that unusual, as he sometimes used the laptop to record things for Steve, but his frowning expression was worrisome. The man walks beside the brunet, and places a hand on his shoulder. Most others would be intimidated by this gesture from him, but with Bucky it was meant for comfort rather than establish control.

"What happened?" He asks softly, and glances at the screen. 

Bucky was looking through some old news files regarding to...his family murders?

"It can't be. It just cannot!" The brunet muses, rubbing his eyes as he leans back in his chair.  
Steve just waits, until the brunet sighs and looks up at him with a helpless look, something uncharacteristic to his fierce and brilliant partner.  
"The woman."

"What about her?" Steve asks calmly. He could feel the confusion and shock emit from Bucky, and did not like nor understand where it was coming from.

"She....I think she's my sister."  
Steve blinks, then his eyes widen, and he looks at the screen again.  
"You said they all were killed."

"They were! At least, when I got home, they all were..." Bucky swallows down hard and gets up abruptly, pacing around. Steve could hear his breathing quicken, as if he was starting to have a panic attack of sorts. He sighs and grasps Bucky's arm, tugging him into his arms, and he lays them both to the bed, petting the brown locks until the man calms down enough to continue.  
"When I got there, they all were...I called an ambulance, but it was too late for 'em."  
"Did the medics tell you that?"

"T-they said...pops was dead already, ma was near death and my....they were all in critical condition."

"Did they bring them to the hospital?"  
"Yeah, they did...they said all of 'em died despite..."  
The brunet starts shaking, and Steve tugs him closer, letting the man sob quietly against him for a moment.  
"I...when I went home, they were waitin' for me. I suppose they wanted to finish the job, so I fled."  
"Why would they bother going after you too?"  
Bucky snorts, looking up at him.  
"I guess you never met Red Skull. He was fuckin' ruthless; never leaving a stone unturned."  
"That's...honestly a waste of resources."

Bucky just shakes his head and leans back down, cuddling up against his boss-slash-romantic partner.

"...Then was there perhaps a way that you just...missed the info that your sister survived?"  
"That's what I'm tryin' to find out. There's barely any info in the news reels though. It's like...if she did survive, they hid it for some reason."  
Bucky was really unsure about anything right now; he could not…he could not ignore the off chance that his trauma had altered his memories of the events somehow. Maybe he’d just forgotten the info and kept thinking Becca was dead?

Steve hums, still petting his hair.  
"Are you absolutely sure it was your sister?"  
Bucky snorts, and then laughs. It sounds shaky and wet.  
"Only Rebecca would fuckin' call me Jimmy."

Steve lifts eyebrow at that, and the brunet sighs, rubbing his eyes with his hand.  
"Guess I never mentioned my full name yet: James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky's just a nickname that stuck, and I’ve preferred using it for the past years for obvious reasons."

Steve hums, now realizing that he indeed had never known Bucky's full name; he'd assumed it was just Bucky Barnes. They lie there for a moment, with Steve petting his hair as Bucky tries to gather himself back together.  
"....If it concerns you so much, I can ask Tony to try and dig intel on this woman and what happened back then."

Bucky hums thoughtfully, warm hand pressed against Steve's chest.

"....I don't know. If it is her, I'd rather not involve her into this."  
Steve could understand; if he'd ever had a little sister or brother, he would have wanted to keep them out of his criminal activities as well.  
"But...I do want to know if it's really her. Just..."  
"We won't harm a hair of her head Bucky, I swear."  
The brunet chuckles a bit, nuzzling his neck and planting a kiss there, which makes the blond man shiver with delight.

"Know that Rogers; but I appreciate that you voice it."  
The blond smiles at him and Bucky reaches up to kiss Steve gently, except that it soon evolves into something more as Steve tugs the man on top of himself, slipping a hand under his shirt.

 

"So you want me to look into this random lady you stumbled across?"  
Steve just glares at him, and Tony swallows down nervously.  
"Right, okay. No problem. I was just wondering..."  
"It's for Bucky; he thinks he may know her."

Tony looks up, surprised to gain an answer. Then again, after Barnes had shown up, Steve had become a bit less cold and stern towards him and Barton in general.  
Not that Tony had minded it in the first place; he had always been aware the man was nicer than he let on. 

"Alright. What are you gonna do with the rat by the way?"  
Steve sighs, rubbing his eyes: Donald was currently trapped in the basement, tied to a chair with a big bump on his head.

"Admittedly, the task may be too difficult even for him to handle, but I cannot look his attempt at fleeing with the money through my fingers."

Tony hums, not asking further questions. He did not really care what happened to the guy anyway; he just needed the thing Donald Pierce had been tasked to steal.  
"Alright; I look into it, should take less than a day with my expertise. I mean, We already have a beginning point as we know where the lady works."

Steve hums and nods.  
"Glad to know somebody is reliable in this place."  
Tony tried not to beam too much over that compliment. 

 

Steve had left for some sort of meeting, taking Natasha with him as per usual. Normally Bucky would go as well, but the blond had given him some time off due to the fact he was still a little shocked. Currently, the brunet was floating in the swimming pool on his back, trying to relax and calm his raging thoughts. He'd been jumpy and uneasy the whole day, replaying the events from the past in his head to the point it was making him crazy.

He slips underwater for a moment, just listening to the steady sound of his own heartbeat, and the muffled noises of the water, before springing back up, sleeking trough his hair.  
The man sighs as he gets out of the water. He walks into the shower and turns the hot water on. He seriously needed something to distract himself, because thinking about the lady made him go crazy right now. 

Was it really his sister?  
If she was not, how'd she known about the nickname?  
Was there a guy who looked like him who just happened to share the same name?

Bucky sighs and rubs the shampoo into his hair. There was no point in dwelling into this. Tony was apparently looking into it, if there was anything to know. He should just find something else to distract himself with.

As he gets out of the bathroom, Bucky notes that the laptop was still on.  
Drying his hair a thought pops up in his head.  
He cannot stop but smirk at the idea a little bit.

Bucky shifts the laptop so that the camera was facing the bed, and after he was happy with the angle, makes it record. 

He dims the lighting in the room, and then chucks off the towel, sitting on the bed naked, crossing his legs. At first he just closes his eyes and places his hands on his knees, counting to ten in his head.

Then, he slowly brings his hands up to sleek back his hair, sliding his fingers down his neck and shoulders, making sure he moved slowly, keeping the touch feather light. It did not have the same effect on him like Steve's hands would, but it was not about how he felt; it only mattered how it would look like. 

He tilts his head back a little, exposing his throat, drawing a line down with two fingers, stopping at his collarbone. 

Bucky slides his right palm down his chest and belly; tilting his head down a bit to note he was already growing hard. Despite his body expecting his own touch, he'd always been able to do this with himself. 

A natural talent, which had always been helpful in the bedroom; Steve especially was overly pleased about this, though he would’ve been impressed by anything Bucky did at this point. 

Bucky runs his hand back up, massaging his neck gently, then brushing trough his hair slowly again, tilting his head back in same motion, parting his lips and flicking his tongue over them.

He'd kept his gaze away from the camera, but now as he slowly tilts his head back, he looks at it directly, and brings his tattooed hand to his face, licking it while he kept his eyes at the camera.  
Bucky knew from experience that he didn't really need to go further than this to get the mob boss hot and bothered, but he liked to go the extra way anyway.

Bucky slides the now damp hand down his body slowly, and unfolds his legs, spreading them across the bed. 

He leans his weight back against his other arm, and swipes a finger across him, before slowly wrapping his hand around the aroused member, giving himself a slow stroke. 

He repeats this a couple of times, making his whole body shudder, and once he feels first bits of liquid cover his hand, the man brings it up, trailing it across his body and leaving wet marks on his skin, before slowly licking his palm clean. He flicks his tongue over each fingertip individually; making sure his expression was as sultry and pleased as he could.

The man slides his hand back, and starts working himself faster, feeling the pressure build up rather quickly as he shuddered. 

Then, as he felt the orgasm hit him, Bucky tilts his head back, exposing his throat to the camera, and he arches off the bed a little, lips parted in a pleasure filled moan. Once it subsides, he doesn't lift his head up yet, just slides the stained hand up his body, bringing it up and over his face to lick it clean again. 

Then, he lowers the arm against the bed, and slowly tilts forward, leaning his head down so that his hair hangs over his face. He then uses his both hands to slick it back, tilting his head up along the way, sliding his fingers off his hair, down his neck, and puts his hands down onto his lap, before he finally looks at the laptop again. 

He flashes a smirk at it, and then shifts to crawl forward and turn off the recording.

Glancing out, the sun was setting. Steve would probably be back soon. Bucky turns the laptop so that he'll know to look into it, and gets up to go and wipe himself clean properly, before slipping under the silky covers, satisfied.

His mind was pleasantly blank from confusion and worry for now, and he could not wait to see Steve's reaction.  
Except, he ends up falling asleep in his drowsy state.

 

When the mafia head comes back, he notes that Bucky had already curled under the blankets, face in a peaceful slumber. He also notices the way the laptop was left, and knows Bucky had made something for him. 

Steve hums a little amused, and walks to the bed to plant a soft kiss to Bucky's cheek, before going to take a shower. He was going to watch the video later, as right now his mind was too preoccupied with other things, namely the burning issue of what to do with Donald, and how to get what Tony needed if the small time con couldn't deliver.

There was also the personal issue with Bucky, but Steve had full faith that Tony could figure that one out, so he did not worry over it too much. 

Once he gets out of the shower, Steve tugs on comfy pants he often slept in, and grasps the laptop, walking to the couch and placing the device to the coffee table as he sat down.  
He clicks play and leans back, watching what goodies Bucky had left him this time.

One could say they both were hopelessly dirty-minded, but Steve did not watch these just for the obvious sexual gratification he gained.

He was genuinely awed how Bucky managed to make every single move he did look so tempting, and how much effort he put into his little showcase of skill just for Steve. 

It wasn't your average dirty video some couples would do to spice up their bedroom antics, it was much more sensual, and had special kind of intimacy to it. Namely because Bucky put a lot of focus on things he knew Steve liked, such as his hair, or the long line of his neck.

The blond watches the video again, feeling a swell or pride and possessiveness settle around his heart. He felt proud to be the one receiving this special treatment from Bucky, and possessive, because he hated the thought of somebody else having his attention like this.

Eventually, he puts the video away, and glances at the sleeping man. 

Part of Steve wanted to wake him up and have his way with him, but Bucky deserved his rest right now; whatever had happened with that woman had greatly disturbed him, and he had to be mentally exhausted.

Steve closes his laptop and brings it back to the table, then slips under the covers, noting that Bucky was naked. He ignores the temptation for now, just tugging the man into his arms, nuzzling against the back of his neck with a satisfied sigh.

After a moment, Bucky shifts around to snuggle against his chest, and Steve tightens his grip around the man, enjoying the warmth he radiated.  
"Just sleep for now, little Magpie; we'll handle everything for you. Do not worry." Steve whispers into his ear, gaining a small hum from Bucky who shifts even closer, making the blond man smile. 

 

The next day, Tony informed Steve that he had news. The blond man could not stop but smile pleased; the genius had never let him down, and neither did he this time.  
He turned serious however the second he saw Tony's uneasy gaze.

"You...might wanna consider if you tell Barnes about this." Tony began, closing the door to Steve's office to talk in private. The blond just crosses his arms, nodding Tony to continue.

"It's her. The woman really is his sister."  
"So she survived..."  
"Yeah, not just that; she was put in witness protection program afterwards. She was supposed to testify in court back then about what happened."

"Why didn't she?"

"I'm guessing they didn't have enough evidence or something, but that's not what concerns me."  
As Steve keeps looking at him, Tony swallows down hardly and continues his explanation.  
"I found out that Hydra's looking for her again. Apparently they found out she's alive, and want her dead for some reason."

"What about this makes you think Bucky should not know about it?"  
"Because he'll want to get involved, boss, and you know what that means."

Steve goes quiet, understanding Tony's dilemma; getting involved into this could potentially put his syndicate and businesses in danger. It could even cause an all-out gang war, given how Hydra was already miffed about Bucky due to him shooting their original leader. The only reason Hydra had not attempted to go after him for the past five years was because their new leader was not so keen on making a brutal conflict to spread all over the streets, just like Steve.  
The message his few surviving members had delivered was clear; touch Bucky and Steve would personally break your neck. 

But...Steve knew situations could change. If Bucky gave them an excuse now...not to mention Steve had heard rumors that the gang had been strengthening its ranks, so all they potentially needed was a trigger.

".....What do you suggest we should do about it then?"

Tony blinks, probably surprised to have Steve honestly ask his opinion.  
"Truthfully? Lie. Tell 'im it's not her. If he finds out, he will try an' help her, and that can lead the whole city into chaos in the worst case scenario – if the rumors about Hydra are to be believed anyway."

"And if I tell him the truth, what could happen?"  
"Best case scenario? He might get killed, or thrown in jail. Worst, as stated before."

Steve did not like either of those options. He sighs and walks to his desk, leaning against it as he considers his options. Steve hated lying to Bucky, but there were more things at stake than just the life of one woman. 

He could not risk it. 

"I can...I can break the news to him instead if it helps."

Steve shakes his head and turns to look at Tony. He then walks closer, making the shorter male stiffen for a second. The blond then squeezes his shoulder, but not in a usual, threatening manner.  
"Thank you Tony; you did good job as per usual."

The dark haired man blinks, then struggles to nod and state he was just doing his job as Steve said. Steve pats his shoulder, then turns his back again, indicating that it was time for Tony to slip away, so he does, leaving the blond man to make this hard decision himself.

Bucky enters Steve's office, finding the man in deep thought, sitting on his desk and leaning his head to his crossed hands. He was frowning, as if trying to make a hard decision. Bucky walks to him cautiously, unsure on what was going on; Natasha had just informed him to go and see Steve in his office. 

He walks past the table, and cautiously brushes Steve's shoulder. The blond sighs and leans back, then gestures Bucky to sit on the armrest like he usually did. Once he does so, Steve places a hand on his thigh, rubbing it a bit. His face was still weighed, as if he hadn't fully decided on what he wanted to do.

"Steve?" Bucky questions, brushing trough his short hair now concerned.  
After a moment, the blond sighs and looks up at him, an apologizing look in his eyes.  
"Ts' not her."  
"Tony got his results?"

"Yeah. The woman ain't your sister. She probably mistook you for somebody else."  
The brunet sighs, unsure on how to feel about that. The blond shifts, and then pulls him to sit on his lap, caressing Bucky's back gently.

"I'm sorry."  
He says sincerely, and the brunet wasn't quite sure what he was apologizing for.

"Hey. It's not your fault. Mistaken identity is mistaken identity; I mean...it was unlikely to be her anyway." Bucky caresses his cheek, and Steve grasps his hand, kissing it gently. He presses his lips against Bucky's palm for such a long time that it was almost strange. 

"Still. I'm sorry. You must've felt...hopeful about it."

Bucky nods, unable to deny it; he sags against Steve with a disappointed sigh, and the man keeps petting his back, still looking guilty. Bucky nuzzles his cheek, telling him yet again it was okay, and Steve tilts his head to kiss him in turn. 

It was sweet, but yet again felt like an apology. 

Sure, Bucky was disappointed, but Steve was being overly guilty about it. As he rests his head there, against the blond's broad shoulder, Bucky could not stop but wonder. Has Tony gotten it right? He knew the kid was good, but something in his gut told him the woman was Rebecca.  
His sister. 

If it was true, why would Tony lie to Steve about it?  
Or....why would Steve lie to him?

The brunet glances up at Steve, who was gazing ahead with glazed eyes, thinking about something. He did not want to think that his lover was lying to him, but...Bucky just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. 

Steve was not telling him the whole truth.  
Bucky didn't want to believe it, but his gut instinct was rarely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first part for this story  
> Poor Bucky, he's so confused now.  
> His confusion will turn into anger soon, which is probably worse for him


	2. I see you lyin' to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Magpie finds out his beast lied to him and is angry.  
> Really, really angry  
> Also, Rebecca is in trouble

_It was dark._

_The house was quiet, eerily quiet, and he could smell something rusty in the air._

_He walks cautiously across the hallway, stomach twisting as he spots the signs of struggle; broken glass, bloodstains on the wall, the broken furniture. Once the teen reaches the living room his breath dies in his throat. They were dead. His dad was sprawled across the floor, bleeding from his head. His mum was behind the couch, bullet wounds to her chest. He rushes to them, trying to shake them awake as tears prickle his vision._

 

_It was too late; they both were stiff and cold already. Suddenly, he hears footsteps behind him._

_As he looks up, he finds Rebecca, standing on the doorway, bleeding from her stomach and staring at him with widened eyes, bloody tears running down her cheeks._

_"Jimmy...Help me..."_

_She tries to reach for him, but then the floor starts crumbling between them, and Bucky yells for his sister's name, before falling into the pitch black abyss beneath, an inhuman cry leaving his lips._

_"Rebecca!"_

 

He wakes up suddenly, breathing harshly as his chest heaves, and Bucky realizes now that Steve was hovering over him, holding onto his shoulder with a concerned expression. "Bucky; calm down!" He half-orders, half-begs as the man struggles against Steve's hold in a fit of anxiety.

After Bucky settles down enough, the blond man tugs the now sobbing wreck firmly into his arms, soothing him with kisses to his forehead and hair. "Shh, calm down, it was just a dream." After a moment, Bucky calms down enough to shift away from Steve to gaze at the ceiling. The blond still keeps a warm arm draped around his chest, a grounding touch that kept him from freaking out again. "....What was it?" Steve questions after a moment. It was nothing unusual for him to have bad dreams and nightmares - Steve suffered from them occasionally - but Bucky had never woken him up in the middle of the night like this. He usually slept fairly sound.

The brunet just shakes his head, blue eyes fixated on the ceiling boards above.

His mind was clearly raging, but he refused to share what was in there with Steve. Bucky cannot get the image of his crying sister's face of his head, so the man gets up from the bed and vanishes to the bathroom, turning the shower on. He keeps the water cold, letting the icy droplets run down his body to try and calm himself. Bucky had dreamed of that day before, but it had...it had been years since last time.

 

Why did it come back now?

Was it because of the woman he'd met?

 

Bucky huffs and leans his arms and forehead against the cold tiles, closing his eyes and just breathes for a moment.

Eventually, he feels a soft pad of feet on the floor, and Steve walks behind him, cautiously touching his shoulder. There was a deep, concerned frown on his face, but he keeps quiet, not knowing what to say. Eventually though, the brunet turns, and then tugs him close, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck as he kisses the man. The blond responds the kiss, placing his hands on Bucky's hips, still worried and a bit confused about his behavior.

"What happened?"

He asks softly, still leaning his forehead against the brunet's, his body shivering under the cool rain of water.

Bucky shakes his head again and tugs him in for another kiss, this one more heated. He keeps kissing and pushing his tongue inside Steve's mouth until the man cannot help but growl possessively, and push him against the wall tightly, fingers grabbing the lean hips so hard Bucky's skin was bruising under the canvas of his briefs. Once they break apart for a bit to breathe, Steve's eyes have gone dark, but he still gazes at his partner with concern.

The brunet licks his lips, and then slowly grinds his hip against Steve's, gaining a slight groan and a heated kiss against his mouth, before it slides down his jaw and neck, feeling like hot wax dripping down his skin in comparison to the cool water.

The blond stops himself again, looking up at Bucky with a frown.

“Are you sure you want to…?”

“Please? I need to…”

The brunet looks at him helplessly, as if not quite knowing how to explain himself right now.

 

After a moment of hesitation, the blond gives in and kisses him gently, before slipping down to kneel in front of Bucky. He tugs the brunet’s pants down and wastes no time in getting Bucky into his mouth. The brunet gasps and leans his head back against the cold wall, closing his eyes as he focused on the feeling of Steve's lips around him, his tongue teasing the extra sensitive skin. The floor was slippery, so the blond has to stabilize himself be grasping Bucky's thighs, his touch hot against the cold-water soaked skin. The brunet keeps his right arm above his head, but uses his left to grasp Steve's short hair, tugging on it and making the man groan lowly, taking him in deeper. Bucky moves his hips a little, panting heavily as pleasant shivers ran down his body.

Steve doesn't have to suck him for that long, as soon enough his muscles lock, and Bucky releases into his mouth with a slight whimper, tugging on Steve's hair hard. The blond man quickly gets up to grasp him and stabilize Bucky against the wall before his pleasure weakened knees made him stumble to the floor. They kiss again, hands roaming the water soaked skin, and Bucky lets out a slight whimper as he feels Steve's arousal press against him from under his wet pants.

"Bucky..."

Steve's tone is quiet and uncertain, as he looks at the man in his arms. He was still heavily concerned about Bucky’s emotional state.

The brunet just kisses him again, biting his lip and pressing his body against him in a demanding manner. Without a word, Steve reaches back down to chuck off Bucky's pants completely, and then lifts him up so the man can wrap his legs around Steve's waist. Their lips mesh together for a moment in a heated exchange, while the blond slips his fingers within his lover. Bucky gasps as he feels it, and moans pleased against Steve's mouth, instantly relaxing onto his touch.

After a moment, Steve slips his fingers out, and yanks his own briefs down just enough to stroke himself a few times.

 

The wall was a little slippery due to the moisture, but Steve's weight keeps Bucky in place. The brunet moans out loudly again the second Steve pushes into him, and he presses his head back against the wall, panting harshly while tightening his legs around Steve. The blond thrusts into him hard, hands on his hips and face buried into Bucky's neck, tasting and biting the skin there. For a moment all Bucky could focus on was the intense heat consuming his lower abdomen, the pleasure that sent shock-waves coursing through his body each time Steve pushed in him, and the soft, warm drag of lips against his neck.

Finally though, he could feel Steve shudder inside him, and the blond growls against his skin, orgasm wracking his whole body as he came. Steve doesn't pull away instantly as it's over, just keeps Bucky pressed against the wall like that, just breathing in his scent. Eventually, he slips out and lets Bucky plant his feet back to the shower floor, his eyes hazed with satisfaction.

 

Steve gazes at him now, hands stroking the brown, wet locks, and there is still the same concerned look in his eyes, although it was watered down by the pleasure a bit.

The brunet just stands there for a moment, enjoying the afterglow and Steve’s touch that helped him to calm down slowly.

 

"T'was about my family."

Bucky finally confesses, leaning into Steve's hold while the man finally turns the cold water off.

 

Warm hands run down his back, and Bucky releases a slow sigh, head resting under Steve's chin. "I haven't seen those dreams in years... guess meeting that woman triggered them." The blond hums, petting Bucky's hair gently, and they sway to imaginary music. "I just...she was askin' for my help, and I couldn't do anything. Ma and pops were dead already..." Bucky releases a shaky breath, hiding his face against the warm body holding him for a moment, shivering badly as tears tried to find their way back into the surface again.

 

Without a word, Steve escorts them out of the shower, not bothering to pick up Bucky's clothing, and then tugs him into his lap, carrying the man back to bed. He wraps them under the warm bedsheets, making sure Bucky was snuggly resting against his chest, arms and legs tangled together. "It was just a dream; they're all in Heaven already. She's not hurting." Bucky hums, then let’s out a sad chuckle.

"M'not gonna go up there once I die, do I?"

Steve hums, nuzzling his hair.

"Why not?"

"Killed bunch of people."

"Lot of 'em bad."

The brunet sighs, and yawns, already feeling sleepy.

 

"Go back to sleep. It's gonna be fine." Steve shushes him, but could not stop feeling cold grip his heart; Bucky was clearly even more disturbed by the situation than he previously thought, and the blond began to regret his choice of lying. But he could not back down now; a lot of lives were at stake. He had to keep quiet, even if it meant that Bucky would be left with a feeling of unease; one woman did not merit much in face of thousands of people. Steve falls asleep alongside Bucky eventually, but not without trouble.

 

 

By the morning, Steve was gone; he always woke early, before Bucky.

That was one of the downsides of being a boss, as it meant he didn't always have time to stay in the morning. There was breakfast waiting for Bucky though, so he wasn't too bothered. The man eats the fruit and sandwiches and drinks his coffee, mind still a little occupied by his dream. He could not stop thinking about the woman, and how similar she looked to Rebecca, now when he thought about it. There was also the name, Jimmy. It was an awful nickname he hated, that his little sister had used to tease him.

Now Bucky missed it; missed her voice and laugh.

He tugs some clothes on, and ponders for a moment what he should do. There was no note from Steve telling him if he was needed for something, his phone was also free of any messages, so technically he was right now free to do as he pleased. Leaving by himself and without telling Steve wasn't really recommended though; he'd hunt you down with cats and dogs and demand to know why you left without informing him.

He especially did that with Bucky.

As much as he understood Steve's fears over him leaving, the kind of obsessiveness was a problem, honestly. Bucky knew Steve loved him dearly, but he also knew that the blond had been used and left before, thrown aside like unneeded trash once people got what they needed. The fact he'd warmed up to Bucky in the first place was nothing sort of a miracle, and while Steve treated him with as much adoration as possible, his insecurities showed.

 

Namely, it reared its head as a form of possessiveness and overprotective tendencies.

 

The man had learned to deal with this somewhat, but right now Bucky felt irritated about it; he honestly wanted to go by himself, knowing that Steve probably would not be happy about it if he'd know what Bucky wanted to do. The man gazes out of the window for a while, noticing Barton and Natasha head out with Donald. He had no clue if the man had gotten a second chance, or if they were gonna off him.

The brunet sighs and steps away from the window.

 

He looks at the leftovers of his breakfast, and then makes a decision. Bucky tugs shoes and a jacket on, wrapping a scarf around his neck as the air was colder today, and after a moment of hesitation, leaves a note to Steve simply stating that he went out for a walk, and not to freak out. The brunet knew all too well Steve would do it regardless, but leaving a note was better than nothing.

He slinks out of the room, almost sneaking across the mansion, not wanting to get caught. Bucky could feel his heart beating in his chest as he slinks past Steve's office door, knowing that if the blond saw him, he'd have to come up with an excuse for his sneaking and quick. The man doesn't breathe a sigh of relief until he's a good mile away from the mansion, and heads for the subway.

He just had to go and make sure.

 

 

People generally ignore him in the metro, so getting to where he was going was fairly easy.

Regardless, he keeps the scarf over his face somewhat to hide it in case one of the customers from the other day was in the area. Granted, he'd also chosen different clothes, having a blue outdoor jacket instead of a leather one, and his hair was tied to a ponytail. Still, he could be recognized. Once the man steps out of the subway, he looks for the bar from earlier.

 

Bucky wasn't sure what he was going to do, as entering in there didn't seem like a good idea what happened last time. So, instead, he heads to the cafeteria across from the bar and orders a cup of coffee, pretending to read the newspaper while he watches the bar across the street. Bucky knew that this would probably be pointless, as chances were he would not see the woman leave, or Steve would find him before her shift ended. Except, he's in luck; with just after fifteen minutes, a familiar brunette comes out from the building, talking to a phone with a frown.

She had her light red coat on as well as a scarf and her bag, but something told Bucky she wasn’t leaving her work as per normal, but rather in a hurry.

After few more seconds, the woman puts the phone away and starts walking somewhere. After a moment of hesitation, Bucky abandons his drink - it was already paid granted - and follows after her cautiously, wanting to see where she was going. The woman's expression was tense, and as she glances behind her, Bucky pretends to stop by the newspaper stand, checking on the stuff there. It felt almost if the woman sensed somebody was tailing her. After a while, she continues, and the brunet waits until she vanishes behind a corner, before walking after her.

The other street was crowded, and at first Bucky fears he's lost the woman, but soon he spots a familiar patch of brown hair, and pushes trough the people to follow. This continues for a while, and Bucky became more certain that she was aware of being followed, and was just trying to shake him off. Him, or someone else. Bucky glances around, suddenly realizing that there were other people following her too; two men in trench coats had been going to the same direction as her for a while now, and something about those guys screamed of trouble to him.

As an assassin and a romantic partner to a Mafia leader, Bucky had developed keen senses for danger and suspicious behavior.

With a split second, he makes a decision and changes his course to get ahead both of the two men and the woman, who was clearly aware of the two tailing her. She glanced at them once, and then entered in a large store, probably hoping to lose them in the crowd there. Bucky uses the other entrance to go in, and quickly locates the woman, now hiding in a grocery isle.

The two goons' view was blocked by a large shelf, but Bucky knew that if the woman kept staying there, she'd be spotted soon. After a moment of hesitation, he makes a move and walks to her. The woman almost jumps as she feels a hand on her shoulder, and turns to look at him with widened eyes. Bucky just flashes a smile at her.

"Hey! Long time no see!"

The woman blinks, then as she sees Bucky glance at the two, catches on, and quickly smiles back at him, turning her back to the two men just as they appear to the isle.

"Oh my, I did not expect to see you here. How have you been?"

"You know me; always busy." Bucky remarks, and then starts leading her further away from the two, pretending to chat with her casually.

The two men clearly assumed him to be a friend or something and back away for now. Once they are out of the two's sight, the lady looks up at him with a questioning look.

"Am I in trouble?"

"I don't know, are you?"

"I swear, I didn't say anything..."

Bucky shakes his head, glancing behind him. The two men were idling near the exit, clearly waiting for her to come out.

"I ain't here for that. Steve doesn't even know I am here." The woman blinks, and then frowns a bit.

"Then why..."

Bucky tugs her with him, this time bringing her to the quieter section of the shop near the bathrooms. "I just need to know something, but it seems you're already being tailed, so we gotta get you outta here." The woman just keeps frowning at him. "Really, I'm not here to kill you, I swear." Bucky holds his hands up to show he wasn't concealing a gun, but the woman was understandably skeptical.

Some customers were glancing at them confused, and Bucky knew that this would attract the attention of the two men. Then, as he sees the sign that pointed them towards the parking lot for this store, Bucky looks at her and nods towards it. "They're watching the exit; maybe we find a way out trough there." The woman measures him with her eyes, then nods, seemingly trusting him for now. They quickly sneak down to the large space underground, and stop by a corner as Bucky looks around to see if there were more of those guys there.

"Jimmy, why are you being so secretive?"

Bucky freezes, and looks at her with widened eyes. Then, he shakes his head, and grasps her shoulders with a deep frown.

"How'd you know that nickname?"

He asks, trying not to sound overly demanding, but it was a quirk that came with the job. She backs away a bit, clearly unnerved by the involuntarily hostility.

"I'd recognize my silly big brother anywhere..."

"Is your name Rebecca Barnes?"

The woman just nods, and Bucky shakes his head, holding onto her shoulder tightly now, probably leaving marks.

"Impossible! My whole fuckin' family was killed over ten years ago!"

The woman just stares at him with a stern look. "Jimmy, I don't know what's happened to you, but it is me."

"Prove it!"

The woman pauses, biting her lip, then undoes the scarf to show a mole near her collarbone. A birthmark Rebecca had had since birth. Bucky lets go of her slowly, and shakes his head. "Jesus Fucking Christ...what the hell is going on?!"

"That's what I'd like to know; if you really are Jimmy, then what are you doing with a gangster?"

"He's my boyfriend." Bucky slips out without thinking, and the woman's eyes widen in shock, before she grasps his shoulders in turn and shakes him, gaining an achingly familiar protective little sister tone to her voice.

"What were you thinking?! What did you do all these years to end up like this?!"

 

Before Bucky can answer, he suddenly spots something from the corner of his eye, and quickly shoves her and himself behind a car. Two more trench coat guys; they were patrolling the parking lot. "Shit...they are really out for you." He whispers to her, while the woman just holds onto his arm, clearly terrified. "What are we going to do?" She whispers to him, as they back further away to hide in shadows.

Bucky considers his options; he'd left his gun behind, only having a knife in his pocket.

The two guys clearly carried firearms, so that fight could end badly. They could hijack a car and drive off, but that was risky too if they did not have a distraction. Not to mention, these cars weren't bullet-proof. "James." Rebecca squeaks into his ear as one of the guys comes really close to the hiding spot. Bucky just keeps an arm in front of her protectively, hearing his own heartbeat thunder in his ears. The man looks around for a moment, but by luck doesn't spot them, and walks further away to his partner. After a while, they vanish behind a corner, clearly heading to search the left wing of the parking lot. They both sigh relieved, and then Bucky glances around, noticing the exit further away. Right now, he could not see any of those men, so they could probably sprint for it, but he knew that there had to be more of those guys waiting outside.

"We gotta hijack a car if we wanna get outta here."

The woman looks at him dumbfounded. "We are not stealing someone else's vehicle, Jimmy!" She hisses at him, gaining an annoyed look from the man.

"You wanna fuckin' die?"

His cold stare and angry growl shuts her up, and Bucky looks around a bit, looking for a suitable one. He'd done this shit before so it shouldn't be too hard. As he peeks his head up a bit, Bucky suddenly realizes that the very car - an older blue beetle a they were hiding behind had keys on it. The driver had actually been dumb enough to leave them in the car. Cautiously, Bucky grabs the door-handle, and as expected, the door opens.

It makes a sound, and they both stiffen, but do not see the man heading there. "Hop in." Bucky instructs her, and the woman says nothing, just does as he says, climbing to the passenger seat. She was still iffy about the whole thing, but kept it to herself. This vehicle wasn't the best option, and took a while to start, but it eas better than nothing. As Bucky steers it to turn the corner however, he spots the two men heading back towards the area.

"Duck down."

He instructs the woman, who quickly hides as the two men approach. They glance at the car suspiciously for a moment, but seemingly figure he's the actual owner, so they let him pass without much drama. Rebecca waits for a while before sitting back up, and now stares at him, clearly waiting for answers. "What did you mean by the gangster being your boyfriend?" She demands, because of course that's what bothered her most, rather than the fact Bucky technically was one himself now. "Because he is. Has been for past five years, actually." The woman huffs and glares at him, clearly displeased.

"A gangster, James. Out of all of the possible choices, you pick a criminal!"

"Steve ain't that bad." Bucky defends himself and Steve, keeping his eyes on the road. He was still having an adrenaline rush, which sharpened his senses quite a lot.

"Why didn't you just come home, instead of just… disappearing somewhere for a decade!"

"I thought all of you were dead! And those guys went after me too so I had to hide!"

The woman blinks, confused. "What do you mean? I was told they informed you that I was alive; I thought you were the one who died because you just vanished without a trace."

Bucky grunts, turning in an intersection.

He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but focusing on driving helped him not to get too mad at Rebecca.

"No, the doctors….they told me that you all were...” Bucky huffs out a harsh breath, trying not to tear up right now.

“After that, I found those bastards lurking in our house again, so I had to flee." "But...they said that they told you and you went home to get something or other..." Bucky remains quiet; thinking back of it, he had to admit that his memories of that day were a little fuzzy; he could only recall leaving the hospital and then having to flee from the bad guys. He'd assumed she'd died, because...

"They said in the papers all of you were dead."

The woman bites her lip, and turns her gaze at the road. The old timey car attracted some attention, which was honestly a bad thing.

"I...after what happened I was put under witness protection program. They faked my death to keep my survival a secret." Bucky hums, and then has to drive the car to a nearby parking lot, as its engine began to cough and act out. This one was much emptier, in a quieter part of the town so it barely had any people using it. He turns off the engine and leans back in his seat, taking in a deep breath, before looking at her. "Why'd they do that?" "They figured since I was a witness, those people would come after me again." "Why are there people after you now?"

The woman turns quiet, lips in a tight line. Before she can answer however, another vehicle drives in, and as two people step out, Bucky realizes it's the same men that had been following her before.

"Shit!"

Bucky tries to start the car again, but it won't budge, apparently out of juice. He curses and then glances at Rebecca, who'd gone pale as well as she saw the weapons the men held. "Step out of the car." One of them, the guy with a short black hair orders pointing a gun at them.

Bucky knew that the glass would not protect them from a gunshot, but he was not going to just hand his sister over to these guys.

"Step. Out. Of. The. Car."

The man repeats irritated, pointing the gun at him now.

 

Cautiously, Bucky shifts out, but tells Rebecca to stay put inside. The woman looks up at her eyes full of concern and fear, but says nothing. Bucky keeps his hands visible, knowing that the situation was pretty bad. "The hellhound of Rogers himself. Why are you intervening with our business?" The man asks calmly, still pointing the gun at Bucky, who shrugs. "Seemed nice. I was just out for a walk."

The other guy huffs, clearly not believing his story, not that Bucky would have either.

"I am only going to say this once; let us take the woman, and you'll be fine. Boss is not exactly interested in invoking Rogers' wrath yet."

"I don't know, you don't seem like nice dates to me."

The other guy glares at him irritated, but the black haired one holds an arm out to make him stay back. "Who the hell are you anyway?" Bucky questions, though he had a hunch; he'd seen this guy before, back when he worked in Hydra. He hadn’t recognized the man at first, but now…

"Grant Ward, but you probably remember me, don't you?"

Bucky hums, but says nothing. Grant had been a fellow assassin rookie in Hydra, whose ass he's beaten quite a few times in the past; he probably didn’t remember the guy at first because he didn’t wanna think back to his time in Hydra.

"Again, let us have the woman, so we can end this peacefully. I have no interest in spilling blood here." Bucky just glares at him, not moving an inch. The man sighs, sounding disappointed.

"It's your funeral."

 

Before he can shoot however, a car suddenly drives in, a black vehicle Bucky knew all too well. A mixture of relief and 'oh shit' fills his head.

The two men turn their attention towards the newcomers, and soon enough, Natasha and Clint step out, guns pointed at Ward and his companion. "Romanoff, Barton." He greets them casually, like old friends, still pointing the gun at Bucky. Natasha tsks, glaring at the brunet. "You sneak out for five minutes and are already in trouble. It's no wonder Steve wants to put a leash on you."

"Yeah I'll apologize later. How did you find me?"

"We happened to catch a glimpse of your interesting choice of transportation, as well as your lovely face on the driver's seat." Natasha comments casually, turning her attention to Grant, gun pointed at him.

"Drop your weapon. You know what will happen if you shoot."

"I am not interested in killing him. I just need the woman."

Natasha seems to now notice Rebecca sitting on the passenger seat, looking out at them with widened eyes.

The woman sighs and shakes his head, glaring at Bucky irritated. "Steve is not gonna be happy with you." The brunet snorts, feeling a bit of anger bubble in him. "He's not gonna be happy? Maybe one of you oughta tell me WHY the fuck he lied to me!" Bucky growls at the woman who doesn't even flinch under his glare: she was used to things like this. Ward looks between them, a bit uncertain on what was going on.

"I was trying to avoid this situation."

The air itself stills in the parking lot, as the blond himself steps out of the car.

He was wearing his usual mob boss get up, a suit with a white shirt, though his tie was missing, and he looked like he'd scrambled the clothes on him in a hurry, leaving his shirt un-tucked. Even in slightly disheveled state, a serious and slightly pissy Steve Rogers was sight to behold.

"Tony found out that your sister was involved in a bit of trouble, and if we'd reach our hand to aid her for you, it could cause a war." Bucky glares at him, not believing his ears. Steve just faces his glare, unflinching.

"Fuckin' war? How ta hell..."

"Hydra has been looking for a reason to go against us for a long time now, Barnes. You know that. Getting involved in their business would give them a perfect excuse to start a gang war." Natasha explains, still pointing her gun at Ward. Bucky glances at his sister, then at the man aiming a gun at him, who just shrugs, not denying or confirming the story.

"I ain't gonna hand my sister up to these bastards." Bucky then states coldly, dropping his hands and staring at them all challengingly. "Go ahead, fuckin' shoot me Ward, cause you ain't havin' her except over my dead body!" This makes Natasha to step forward, lifting her gun further, and even Barton tenses, glancing at Steve who kept his face stoic, arms crossed.

"Ward, what should we do? Boss specifically told us not to cause a riot yet." The other guy questions his partner, who measures Bucky from head to toe.

Then, he drops the weapon with a sigh, putting it away. "I suppose this means we'll be negotiating with you soon, Rogers." The blond says nothing, just watches the two jump into their vehicle and drive away.

 

Once the initial tension of the situation leaves, Natasha drops her gun and puts it away too, giving Bucky a scolding look. "That was a dangerous game you played there. Ward could've shot you." Bucky says nothing, just marches towards Steve, eyes lit with fury. The blond doesn't move or flinch, not even when the brunet slaps him across the face, much to his sister's horror and Barton and Romanoff's surprise.

"You fuckin' lied to me!" Bucky yells at his face, but Steve just tilts his head back, rubbing his cheek absent mindedly.

"You said...you said she wasn't her!"

"How do you know it's Steve who told the lie, it could have been Tony." Natasha pipes in, but the man just glares at her. "I fuckin' know it wasn't Tony!" Bucky yells at her, knowing full well he didn't exactly have any reason behind why he thought so.

He just knew; it was the gut instinct again.

 

"I told you my reasons already."

 

Bucky whips his head back again as he hears Steve's calm voice, and attempts to smack him again, only to have Steve grab his wrist and stop him with a tired look. "Bucky, stop acting out. Getting angry won't make a difference."

"Fuck you! I'll be as angry as I fuckin' want!"

The brunet screams at his face, trying to yank his arm off Steve's hold. That’s when the blond suddenly slams him to the ground, twisting his hands behind his back. Rebecca gasps in shock, fearing for her brother, but the brunet just snarls at Steve, who was holding his knee against his back, immobilizing him for a moment. Steve's face was extremely cold, although Natasha could tell he was finding it hard to do this with Bucky.

"Don't forget your place, Magpie; you might be my favorite, but you are still a subordinate."

He growls at Bucky, who just snorts at him, trying to wriggle himself free.

Anybody else would be scared shitless when Rogers held them down like that, but Bucky had gone through this enough times - granted in a more fun manner - that he didn't even flinch about it. After a moment, Steve lets him go, and Bucky tucks himself up, giving Steve one last glare, before walking back to the car with his sister in it. "What are we gonna do now, boss?" Barton asks from Steve, who sighs and rubs his eyes.

 

"He's not going to leave without her." Natasha reminds the blond cautiously. The mafia boss watches at his fuming lover open the car door and pull his sister out, talking to her for a moment, probably trying to reassure her given how badly she was shaking. Steve hated the situation; he really did not want to get involved with whatever was going on regarding to Rebecca Barnes, but Natasha was right. Just dumping the woman home for example was not an option, as Bucky would not stand it.

Steve loved to see his little Magpie angry and passionate about something, but not when it was directed at him.

"Maybe we should bring her to the station? I mean...somebody must know about her situation in the Force." Barton offers helpfully. Steve considers it, knowing it was probably the best option. However, doing it right now would not guarantee her safety, and Bucky needed reassurance with that. "We'll have to bring her to the mansion for the night; tomorrow, Barton drops her off to the station."

The two glance at each other, and then nod in unison.

 

 

Rebecca was tense the whole way to the villa, constantly glancing at the mob boss who'd opted to sit at the front beside Barton who drove, to give Bucky some room to fume. Natasha was beside them, but mostly kept to herself, giving the siblings some privacy. Once there, Natasha leads the woman into one of the many rooms in the large house, one with its own bathroom. "We'll be dropping you to the police station tomorrow. Right now, it's for the best if you stay here overnight." The woman just nods, looking at Natasha cautiously. The red haired woman smiles a bit, looking apologetic.

 

"I wish we'd met under different kind of circumstances; Boss is usually much sweeter towards your brother. This situation is just...difficult."

Rebecca just nods, not knowing what to say to that. The woman then leaves the two siblings alone in the room, and Rebecca sits down to the bed, clearly a little overwhelmed by what happened. Bucky slinks down beside her, and soon enough, she grasps his hand to play with his fingers. "....say, who was it that called you when you left the bar?" "A friend; she'd asked me to come and check on her dog who was throwing up a lot, it made her worry."

Rebecca answers a bit too quickly, but Bucky chooses not to question it for now.

Then, the woman pauses, and then smiles sadly. "I suppose now she'll worry even more." "You think the Police will be looking for you soon?" "Maybe. I don't know. It's been a confusing month." Rebecca looks up at him unsure, clearly wanting to ask something. Bucky sighs and leans back against the wall, rubbing his eyes. "I tried to steal some of his stuff and got caught."

"Why?"

"I...needed money to get out of the city."

"Jimmy..."

It was clear Rebecca needed to hear the whole story, but Bucky wasn't sure how much he dared to tell her.

She seemed to notice his unease, and just sighs, brushing through her hair. "Just...I want to know that you're okay. That he actually does treat you well on the contrary what I saw..." Bucky hums gazing at the ceiling a bit. It was not that Steve didn't; there just were some issues that most people would find problematic in a relationship. He wasn't sure how to talk about it to her though, and honestly, mentioning those issues would just make Rebecca worry even more.

 

"Tasha wasn't lying; Steve doesn't usually get that violent with me. In fact, if somebody would smack him like I did, they would normally be dead or at least beaten in an instant, so what he did even now was relatively tame."

"....So he doesn't care so much if it's you?"

Bucky huffs and smiles a bit, unable to help himself. "He's insanely tough and dangerous, make no mistake. But he's...not that bad. Steve's got a heart; he just tends to keep it hidden because people normally take advantage of it." Rebecca hums, taking off her shoes and lifting her feet to the bed.

"Why does he call you a Magpie?"

"Because I tried to steal stuff from him, an' ended up taking his heart."

Bucky has to cringe as he realizes how sappy that sounds, and the woman laughs a bit, before giving him a concerned look again.

"Still...how did....if you tried to steal something, why did things turn out like this?" Bucky hums, wondering again how much to reveal to her; Rebecca didn’t really need to hear the full extent of it. He did not really want to tell her about the whole assassin thing with Hydra, the revenge on Red Skull and all that bloody stuff. Let alone the slight drug-slash-adrenaline addiction thing. Basically, he wanted to keep ninety nine percent of it a secret. "I...Steve was bored, basically; he was too good, and nobody had managed to give him a challenge before me."

"That sounds like an awful reason to base a relationship on."

 

Bucky huffs out a laugh, having to agree.

 

"That's how it started anyway; a bit of a cat and mouse game, but overtime he just grew genuinely fond of me, and...Well, shit happened. Here we are now." Rebecca could tell her brother was leaving out huge parts of the story, but could also tell he was reluctant to share those parts.

"Do you love him?"

Bucky bites his lip. He was pretty mad at Steve right now, the fact he was willing to let his sister die like that, it did not sit right with him. Except, he knew the answer on her question already; the fact he was so upset about this spoke for itself.

"Yeah. I do. That's why it fuckin' hurts to know he lied to me."

Bucky mutters out, rubbing his tattooed arm and glaring at the opposite wall.

Rebecca remains quiet for a moment, and then tugs him into a hug, and Bucky brings his arms firmly around the lady, clutching him so tight she was almost out of breath. "Glad to see you, sis."

"I missed you too, Jimmy."

The woman laughs, but it was now shaky with tears.

"Jesus Christ, stop calling me that." Bucky huffs, but he was crying too now.

 

 

 

Steve was sitting in his office; it was past eleven thirty in the evening, but he did not feel like going to sleep, not when he knew Bucky would probably not be there waiting for him, given how his sister was in the mansion, and how angry he was right now. He understood it; Rebecca was Bucky's only surviving family member, so naturally he'd get angry about Steve's lie. The blond had just never expected the level of rage from Bucky. He'd never before gotten so mad that he'd actually tried to hit him, at least not after the first time he’d tried to lie to Bucky to keep him at arm’s length at the start of all this.

Steve brushes his cheek, still feeling the sting of the slap on it.

On top of the last time Bucky had smacked him this hard, it stirred other, more distant unpleasant memories in his mind. Bucky’s hits were worse than those though, because in both cases they had been justified.

He sighs, gulping the glass of whiskey he had, feeling tired but yet unable to sleep.

 

Ward's mention of having to negotiate did not mean anything good, and Steve preferred to have the woman off his hands as soon as possible. The problem was though; that Bucky would perhaps want to follow her, and that thought was so terrifying it near paralyzed him. Sure, the threat of a gang-war had weighed heavily on his decision, but honestly, the biggest reason why Steve had wanted to keep Rebecca's survival a secret, was because he was so afraid of losing Bucky.

What if he chose to go with his sister instead?

Steve knew it wasn't likely, given his shady past he'd likely just end in jail if he attempted it, but the blond knew the law enforcement would be eager to have his knowledge, and perhaps arrange a deal that would allow him to be with his sister. He puts the glass down and leans against the table, hiding his face in his hands as his breathing starts to get a little irregular.

He was used to having people use him and then throw him away, but this was worse than anything before it, because losing Bucky now would not leave him undamaged; he'd probably lose his marbles completely.

 

Natasha had always warned him about getting too attached to people like this, but it was clear that was what he'd done with Bucky. The fact just the thought of him leaving made the man physically sick was a clear sign that he wasn't exactly right in his head already. Steve rubs his eyes, slowly lowering them back against the table, as he glares at his glass, wishing he could just magic his problems away.

 

Steve did not really hold any ill will towards the woman, for it was not her fault that her brother loved her dearly, and also had a mentally fractured man clinging to his arm almost desperately. But, he still could not stop himself from feeling tempted at killing her himself, just to have the problem go away.

 

Steve would not do it, really; he never went after innocent bystanders if he could avoid it.

Plus, Bucky would never forgive him for it.

 

Eventually, the blond manages to haul himself up, and pace to the bedroom, finding it empty as expected. He closes the door, and just stands there holding the handle for a moment. The room felt colder than usual, now that Bucky wasn't there with his mischievous smiles and sassy remarks he liked to throw at Steve at any chance he got. The blond walks to his laptop and opens it, scrolling through the stash of videos the brunet had made for him. Since some of them dated back almost five years, there were a lot.

Not all of them were dirty, though.

Some were recorded by him instead, such as few snippets of Bucky training in shooting range and looking victorious when he scored a bullseye with all six bullets, or the ones where Bucky just slept peacefully, drooling to his pillow or mumbling nonsense in his sleep. These small bits of their daily life together made Steve smile, reminded him how he wasn't alone anymore.

As he scrolls trough them, he finds one of the first videos he’d filmed of Bucky, during their first year together.

It was an early morning with the brunet stuffing pancakes into his mouth like he expected to be starving soon. They’d joked around a bit about something, and Bucky had fake-sulked at him for filming his messy eating. It was still one of his favorites, namely because it had been around the time when it all really started to feel like it would work out despite their initial doubts. Steve watches the video silently, brushing the screen longingly.

It was crazy, how lonely he felt when alone in his bedroom, despite knowing exactly where his beloved was in the manor. He could go there anytime to pick him up, but Steve knew it would not be the right thing to do. Bucky was already angry, he didn't have to upset him more. After a while of watching, Steve closes his laptop and slumps to his bed, noting it felt cool now that nobody had been on it. He sighs, tugging the sheets over himself, trying to ignore to sickening feeling in his stomach.

 

The sooner he got the woman out of his hands, the better, but Steve had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just go ahead and post this chapter today too, as I did not have to edit it much.  
> Logan and Laura will appear in the next one.  
> Also, I'm still in the middle of writing the fourth one so getting that one out might take longer.


	3. Draw a line in the sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and his sister nearly get killed, only to reunite with an old friend of his.  
> It is also time for the magpie to put his foot down, and remind his beast how relationships are supposed to work.  
> Also, no soda for Bucky, just beer.

This really wasn't his week; first getting his ass handed and humiliated by Rogers, later dragged out in the middle of nowhere by his goons and stripped into his underpants, and once he'd tried to hitch a ride out - supposedly him not dying was some sort of a plus - he'd ended up in the hands of another Mob who clearly wanted something from him.

 

He was brought into a dim room with a table and an empty seat across from him.

 

At least these guys had bothered to give him clothes, but it was still chilly. After a while, a man steps in. He wasn't anything too special; brown hair, lean built, seemed more of a white-collar worker than a gangster. Yet, from the way the two brawly guys straightened their posture, it was clear this guy was their boss. "Donald Pierce." The man greets him as he sits down.

The rugged blond remains quiet, too tired to deal with this shit.

"I believe you know who I am."

"Yeah; the former second-in-command, now the boss of this place; I do know your name alright."

The man smiles a bit, very mild mannered, yet somehow threatening.

"You must have had quite the day, given how we found you."

The man shrugs, not really interested in dealing with another crazy ass mobster boss.

"We did not pick you up just for our own amusement, Mr. Pierce."

The blond huffs, rolling his eyes.

"That much is obvious. What do you want?"

The man snaps his fingers, and one of the guys pushes forward a case with a lot of cash in it. It was tempting, but Donald knew better than that. "All this could be yours, and we can even help you to get out of the country if you so feel like."

"What you want in turn?"

"Just information."

The man blinks, a little surprised; usually when big criminals approached him, they wanted him to steal something or kidnap someone.

"What info?"

"We want to know what Rogers wanted you to steal."

The man gazes at the money, considering it. Crossing Rogers was always a bad idea, but he could do with all that money. Besides, if this guy would help him get out of the country - Donald was doubtful about it, but he could flee with just the money alone - he should be safe. "He needed some data from the Stane-Estate private system. I don't know exactly what it was, other than it was coded under the name 'Iron Man."

The Clean cut leader hums, then smiles coldly, pushing the money to him.

"As I expected. This confirms my suspicions; thank you for your cooperation."

Donald grabs the money, and as he stands up, the two brawly guys escort him out wordlessly. He had no idea what Helmut Zemo was going to do with that piece of info he shared, but the man did not care. He had his money now, and he would get out from the reach of Rogers' wrath.

 

 

When Bucky woke up, he was confused at first; this was not their bedroom.

 

Then, he recalls the events of the last day and sits up abruptly, finding his sister snoozing beside him soundly. After they'd talked for a while, and Natasha had brought them some food, he'd in the end fallen asleep on top of the sheets while Rebecca had snuggled beneath them.

 

The brunet sighs, rubbing his hair.

He was still pretty mad at Steve, but now as most of his initial anger had subsided, he could somewhat understand the man's choice. There had always been talk about his and the Hydra mob not getting along and having tenseness between them, so it was not like Bucky didn't see where Steve was coming from when it came to not wanting to be involved in anything relating to Hydra. Still...it did not sit right with him.

You should not bloody lie to your spouse, especially not about things like this.

Then again, why the hell was he surprised?

Bucky had known from the start that dating a Mobster could get problematic. He'd just never expected the trouble be something like this.

 

After a moment, Bucky gets up and cracks his neck, glancing at his sleeping sister. She was still in a deep sleep, but had a small frown in her face, probably due to all the excitement from yesterday. As Bucky sniffs himself, the man notes that he smelt pretty bad, and decides to take a shower quickly. Once he comes back, drying his hair, he finds his sister awake now, hair tousled and rubbing her eyes.

Since she had no spare clothes, she'd slept on her white t-shirt and undies, sort of like how she used to do as a kid.

Bucky would probably have been scandalized by this, if it wasn't for the fact this was just Becca.

His dear old Becca, the girl whom he used to watch after and tease each time she had a crush on whatever boy at school.

 

After a moment of sleepy confusion, she flashes a smile at him, and Bucky walks to her, giving his sister a tight hug.

"You've gained a lot of muscle, Jimmy." She comments suddenly, pushing him back a little to take a proper look his now bare upper body. "Comes with the job." The man shrugs and slumps down beside her, still drying his hair. Rebecca examines him for a moment, then her eyes hit at his tattoo covered arm, and the woman lifts eyebrow at that. "Long story." He says simply, not wanting to talk about it much - namely the red star which was a symbol of a certain assassin Syndicate.

He'd added some stylization on top of it so it wasn't as recognizable as Natasha's, but it still made him feel uneasy.

 

Rebecca watches him for a while, clearly expecting him to elaborate, but as the man refuses, she sighs and gets up, picking up her clothes to go and change in the bathroom. Once she comes back, the woman sits back down beside him, and takes the towel. "Let me; it's too long for you to dry it properly by yourself." Bucky says nothing, just lets her comb through his locks. Usually Steve was the one to do this, but Steve was not here right now, probably already up at work, or still asleep. Hell if he knew. Bucky hums a little, quite enjoying the feeling of her rubbing his scalp, though it was different from Steve's touch; it lacked the intimacy - appropriately - and had more of a maternal feel to it.

The brunet huffs irritated that he was even making that comparison.

"Will he be angry at you for staying with me overnight?"

Bucky snorts at her hesitant question, glaring at the wall for a moment.

"Let him fuckin' be then. The bastard deserves it."

"That is...an awfully hostile way to talk about your lover."

Rebecca notes, keeping her voice neutral as she places the towel around her brother's shoulders now.

The man sighs and turns to face her, rubbing his neck. "This world works differently from yours, Becca: stuff's harsher."

The woman just hums, looking at him skeptic.

 

Suddenly, the door opens, and a familiar red hair peeks from the doorway. "Oh good, you are up. Steve wants to see you asap." Natasha states with a chirping tone, which indicated that he was probably pretty pissy still. Bucky rolls his eyes at her, and Natasha gives him a pointed look. "Choose your next words carefully, Barnes." There was that protective tone again from years ago, back when Bucky had first showed up in his life.

He glares at Natasha, irritated about it.

How dared she to be mad at HIM for what Steve did wrong? It wasn't his fucking fault that this situation came to be.

Hell, it was Rogers' own problem if he got angry over Bucky wanting to protect his own goddamn family!

 

The red haired woman says nothing however, just nods at Rebecca, before closing the door again. "Are you sure you won't be in trouble?" Rebecca asks, understandably concerned.

 

"Steve might be puffin' out flames like an angry dragon, but he's not gonna hurt me over this; he knows I got a reason to be angry."

 

The lady hums a bit, clearly still skeptical. Bucky could not exactly explain to her that he wasn't in danger: Steve had made it very clear for the past five years that he'd rather die than harm Bucky in any way, although it also meant he'd rather die than give him up, too. After a moment, they eventually head out, Bucky having tugged on his shirt again. They enter to the main dining hall, and the brunet could tell his sister was fairly impressed by the decor of the place. She'd never been in an actual mansion before. "Everything looks pretty expensive."

"Yeah. Trust me though; Steve's taste is actually pretty tame compared to some other mob bosses."

Rebecca glances at him with lift eyebrow, but Bucky just keeps his gaze ahead, not wanting to talk about this.

“Say…for a huge manor it’s pretty empty.”

“Steve rarely lets outsiders in.”

Rebecca clearly wanted to ask more questions, but chooses to stay quiet instead, sensing how tense her brother was right now, clearly not up for small talk.

 

Rest of the group was already there, waiting for them around the dinner table. Tony looked like he'd pulled in an all-nighter; then again he'd been doing a lot of those recently, and was probably downing his fourth cup of coffee. Barton's outfit was clumsily on as per usual, and he was stuffing the croissants in his mouth so fast it was a miracle he did not choke on them. Natasha was fine looking as ever, smiling at them again as they arrive. Steve was quiet, sitting at the head of the table as usual. His arms were crossed and eyes closed, and Bucky could not stop himself from avoiding looking at him directly. There was an empty chair beside Steve on his right side - his usual spot - but Bucky did not want to go and sit there right now, so he just slides beside Barton, while his sister sits across from him tensely. The atmosphere in the room is tense, and Rebecca kept glancing at Bucky concerned, while he just sort of pokes his breakfast, not hungry at all.

Eventually, he glances at Steve, who hadn't moved an inch. He could now note the bags under the man's eyes, indicating he hadn't slept well, which didn't surprise Bucky, given the stress their fight must be causing. Bucky almost felt bad, but he was still miffed at the man, so he refused to show it. After a moment, Steve rose from his seat, and Rebecca tenses a bit, not as used to his intimidating aura as others were.

Barton keeps eating, though he pauses for a second as Steve passes by him, but only for a second.

Bucky could feel Steve stop behind him, and it was a strange feeling; he actually tensed a bit, something he hadn't done in years around Steve. A hand lands on his shoulder, and Bucky could see the way Rebecca was watching him concerned, but he just drinks his coffee, acting as unphased as he could, despite his heartbeat raising lightly. Steve of course could sense this, given his hand was gripping on Bucky tightly, so the brunet was really doing it for Rebecca so she wouldn't worry too much. "We need to talk." His tone was cold, reminiscent of the tone Steve used for most of his lower-rank subordinates like Donald; he'd never used it towards Bucky before. Bucky drinks his coffee again, then puts the cup down, and gets up.

"Come on sis; 'ts pretty good, you should eat." He flashes an encouraging smile at Rebecca, who hadn't yet touched the food. She then watches with worry, as Steve directs Bucky to his office, hand still gripping his shoulder.

"Wow...he's mad." Tony remarks gaining a harsh look from Natasha who just nudges towards Rebecca wordlessly, trying to indicate that such a thing wasn’t the best thing to say right now. "I know, I just...he's never been like that towards Barnes." Natasha smacks his head lightly, and the man rubs it, looking at her irritated. Rebecca just keeps her gaze at the office door, worry gripping her throat. "Your brother will be alright."

Natasha reassures the woman, who licks her lips nervously.

"Are you certain? Your leader seemed rather upset with him." The red haired woman sighs, brushing through her hair.

"Do not worry; it's just a lovers' quarrel. The reason it looks so intense to you is because everything is more intense in our world."

Rebecca just nods after a moment, drinking her coffee that had gone lukewarm already. She still keeps looking at the closed office door.

 

 

Steve walks to his desk, back turned to Bucky who closes the door behind them. For a moment, neither of them spoke, as the brunet just waits for Steve to spill out what he wanted to say. Finally, Steve turns around and crosses his arms again, leaning against his desk, with a weighed look in his eyes. "I understand you want to help your sister, but she is a liability."

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Let 'em take her?!" Bucky spats at him instantly, but Steve just sighs, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe. Whatever is going on with her is none of your business."

 

"She's my fuckin' family, Rogers!" Bucky takes a step forward, snarling at him. The blond doesn't even flinch, just glares back at him, unwavering.

"If she indeed was under a protection program, then you getting involved may have been what put her in danger now in the first place." The brunet is face-to-face with him, grasping Steve's collar before he could help himself.

"Don't you DARE to turn this on me, Rogers! She was already chased by those guys when I got there!"

"Perhaps, but most likely she could have gotten an Officer to help her. There are plenty in the city."

Bucky just stares at him, his breath huffing out from his mouth like he was an angry bull. Steve was not deterred by this one bit, of course he would not be. Steve Rogers was known to be near fearless; granted, that wasn't true, but Bucky's anger was not one of the things he was afraid of. Or so he thought, because Bucky was damn ready to show this arrogant schmuck to not underestimate him just because he happened to have a soft spot for Steve.

"Bull - fucking - shit. She would've been caught and died!"

For another tense moment, they just glare at each other, until Steve closes his eyes and pushes Bucky away from him, walking to the window and gazing outside for a moment. "We'll drop her off to the nearest station. She can get in contact with whatever officer who handles her case. After that you are not allowed to have any contact with her; I will take action, if you try to do that." Steve's tone is full of authority now, as he turns to look at Bucky, eyes cold.

"Am I making myself clear?"

The brunet just glares back at him, feeling his body shake lightly in a mixture of anger - and embarrassingly - slight unease.

Bucky could tell that Steve's threat was dead serious and it was a bizarre moment for him; ever since they'd fallen in love, the blond had never threatened him about anything, ever. But now...something about his voice and look made Bucky fear for his sister's life.

The brunet glares at him, clenching his fists as he grits his teeth, trying not to yell so loud or break something, that it would cause Natasha or someone run into the room. "Are you fuckin' threatening me, Rogers?" Steve remains quiet, but his gaze made the message clear. The brunet huffs, turning his back for a moment to curse under his breath, brushing trough his hair with his fingers.

"You need to understand, little Magpie; this isn't about you or your sister. I am trying to avoid a full blown conflict that could cause thousands of innocent people be at risk."

Steve adds calmly, staying in his place. He did not like doing this to Bucky, but the man felt he had no choice; in some things, he just couldn't let it slide, not even with his loved one.

"Yeah yeah; intervening with Hydra's business could trigger a fuckin' riot, you told that to me already." Bucky growls at him, glancing at the man from over his shoulder; he right about wanted to smack Steve again right now, but he had a feeling he'd just end on the floor again, and Natasha would come in guns ready to witness another moment of humiliating frustration between them.

"It's about time you get it through your thick skull then." Steve keeps his voice calm, but it gains a slight cold edge to it, clearly not in the mood for Bucky's outburst.

Well, Bucky was not on the mood for his bullshit either. He turns on his heels and stomps to Steve, pointing right at his annoyingly stoic face. "You think you can just go and say shit like this to me and expect no consequences. I will drop my sister off myself, and make sure she'll be safe. You cannot fuckin' stop me."

With that, Bucky marches out of the room, and doesn't even bother going back to the breakfast table, just heads out to prepare the car for the trip.

 

 

After finishing her breakfast, Natasha had brought Rebecca back to her room, instructing her to pack her things as they'd be leaving soon. "Where are you going to take me?" "Your brother will drop you off to the station you wish to go; I recommend not trying to contact him again afterwards for your own sake." The brunette lifts eyebrow at Natasha's words, and the woman sighs, giving her a warning look. "Steve will do anything to keep this from escalating into something worse, even if it means killing you. He doesn't want to be involved, and if Bucky does, it will force his hand." The red haired woman pauses and sighs, giving her a sad smile. "That's probably why your brother was so agitated when he left his office. Trust me, it's a rare sight."

Natasha wasn’t exactly sure why she bothered to try and reassure her about Bucky and Steve’s relationship. Probably she was just trying to defend Steve, rather than her brother; it was a habit she'd developed over the years.

Rebecca swallows down nervously, taking her coat from the chair and tugging it on. "I just don't understand why my presence is so harmful?" "Steve and the rival gang - who are after you - have had tense relations for years now. He did actually explain this already, though I suppose you didn't hear it as you still sat on the car." Rebecca just nods, and then turns to look at her brother who'd appeared to the doorway. He looked calmer now, although there was still a raging storm hidden within his eyes. After a moment of hesitation, Rebecca walks to him and brushes his cheek concerned.

"M'fine."

Bucky grunts and grasps her bag, nodding towards the yard. "You indeed better get going; the sooner she's out of our hands, the better." Natasha comments, ignoring the cold glare the man gave him. Without a word, Bucky catches the keys Natasha throws at him, and escorts his sister out. "Where exactly are you going to take her?" The woman questions him, probably to inform their boss so he was aware of Bucky's whereabouts as per usual, because of course Steve would want to keep tabs on his glorified cage-bird. The man huffs at the bitter thought, unable to not see it that way right now.

"Neighboring city; it's safer than bringing her in the Hydra's turf."

Bucky grunts simply as he holds the passenger door open for his sister to sit in.

As Bucky closes the door after her, he could feel Steve's gaze on his back from the window at his office, but Bucky refuses to look up at the man.

 

 

 

The drive is quiet, but Bucky could tell Rebecca kept glancing at him, wanting to say or ask something. "You said he wouldn't hurt you." She finally states, and Bucky groans a bit, shaking his head. "Cause he won't. Not physically anyway; he's just bein' a classical dick Mob-boss." He grumbles, really not on the mood for a chat right bow. "You said he treats you well...you kept reassuring me it was okay, that he wasn't that bad." Rebecca reminds him gently, gaining another huff from the man. Yes, he hadn't been lying, not then. Right now though, Bucky was having his doubts. Then again, Steve probably did not see his choice as hurtful to Bucky directly, which somehow made it magically okay in his head. Bucky had known that Steve was a little off with his morals, but he'd never expected something like this. And he'd thought Steve was better than the rest he'd dealt with! "It doesn't seem like it to me right now..." Rebecca adds, brushing her hair behind her ear as she watches the road ahead.

 

Bucky wanted to reassure her that it was fine, and that this wasn't a big deal, but he knew he'd be lying.

They remain quiet for another moment, and Bucky turns to another road that leads to the neighboring city; they'd figured it would be safer to bring her to a station outside Hydra's territory, plus apparently she knew an officer from there already. "Does he really love you, or just keep you as some sort of glorified pet?" Bucky glances at his sister, who kept examining him with a frown.

He hated the fact he didn’t have a sure answer to her right now, because that's how it felt like right now.

Bucky wasn't even sure what it was that made him feel so, though; Steve's reasons were perfectly understandable, and hell, he was a mob boss so no one really was above his threats, Bucky should have never assumed otherwise. It was just...Steve had never done this before. He'd always listened to Bucky's reasoning if he'd felt killing off someone was unnecessary. What made this situation so different that Steve refused to even negotiate about it? Was it really just the Hydra thing? "Jimmy?" The brunet keeps gazing at the road ahead; they were climbing up a hillside of sorts, and there was a river at their left side, about ten feet down.

It gave Bucky a strange sort of deja vu, the surrounding, but he wasn't sure why.

"I...wish I had an answer, but I don't right now."

He swallows down hardly, speeding up to overtake a vehicle ahead of them that was moving really slow.

"I....he's never done this to me before. Steve normally listens to me. I don't know what the hell happened..." Bucky's voice fades before he can finish the sentence. There was a lump in his throat, and he did not really want to break down in front of Rebecca right now. Not when he was talking to her possibly the last time ever in his life. "Then....maybe a situation like this just has never risen, hence you didn't realize what was wrong before." Rebecca offers gently, clearly not quite voicing out her thoughts. She didn't have to, for Bucky knew what the woman was thinking.

"I just...I don't really know what to do right now Becca; I don't get why he's so adamant about this; he loved his ma dearly so Steve should understand where I'm coming from."

The woman hums, and then opens her mouth again to say something. Before she can voice out her thoughts further however, their car jolts, and as Bucky looks at his rear-view mirror, he realizes that the car they'd just overtaken was tailing them, and had probably hit them on purpose.

"Fasten your seatbelt."

 

Bucky warns his sister as he starts to drive faster. The woman doesn't hesitate, and does as he says, clearly using a lot of her mental strength to remain calm. There was no question about the situation as the car rams at them again, clearly trying to edge theirs off the road and into the river below. Bucky knew the situation was bad; the hill kept going up, increasing the drop every second that passed. He speeds up further, trying to shake the pursuing vehicle as he turns the bend on the road, a wide curve that went around the hill. Rebecca clutches her seat as they skid around it, nearly going on two wheels for a bit before slumping back against the road properly. "Shit, this guy is persistent!" Bucky growls irritated, as he kept seeing the black car follow them. Part of him wondered how they'd been found out so quickly, but all things considered, Ward had probably put out intel where Rebecca was, so they'd known to watch Steve's manor. The situation was pretty tricky, as there were no splits on the road, so he couldn't suddenly divert his course which could be helpful. The brunet then decides to slam the breaks, forcing the other car drive past him, and he quickly backs away and turns the vehicle over, heading back towards the mansion. Rebecca stays completely still and quiet beside him, and Bucky wasn't sure if she was paralyzed by fear or nausea.

Maybe both.

The car quickly gains on them again, ramming at their rear, trying to edge their car against the guardrail. "Shit! If Barton was here I could try an' shoot the bastard." "Let me drive." Bucky glances at Rebecca baffled, who was looking at him with a surprisingly determined look. "We don't have time for this!" She coaxes him as the man just keeps glancing between her and the road baffled, so Bucky quickly stabilizes the car to keep driving forward, and swiftly lets her shuffle over to grab the wheel, while he climbs to the passenger seat, and reaches out from the window, gun in hand.

"Keep the car steady!"

She instructs Rebecca, who keeps her eyes in the road, keeping the speed at a steady fast pace. Something told Bucky she'd done things like this before, but he had no time to ask. Bucky aims quickly, but misses the first shot. He then has to dodge, as one of the guys in the car has the same idea, and starts shooting at him in turn. After few more back and forth bullets, Bucky finally scores the guy between the eyes.

Unfortunately, that's when Rebecca hits a bump in the road, making Bucky drop his gun, and the next thing he sees is the driver reaching out from the window, shooting at their tire. Their car jolts and skids against the railing, then falls the ten feet drop to the river, engulfing the vehicle with water quickly. The impact knocks Rebecca out for a moment, and smacks Bucky out from the car.

After the initial disorientation, he rapidly dives down to the sinking vehicle, and somehow manages to tug his sister out through the open window, pulling her limp form to the surface, only to hear gunshots rage as the driver had stopped his vehicle and was now shooting at them. There was nowhere to hide; the car was already half sunk and would not cover them for much longer. Plus, his grip from his unconscious sister began to slip, and Bucky starts to see his life flash before his eyes; he should've taken somebody with him.

Then, a louder gunshot is heard, and Bucky watches in shock as their attacker falls off into the water, bleeding from his head.

 

He quickly looks behind him, finding a man standing at the other side of the calm river, holding a rifle. A large board, perhaps a piece of a crate, floats towards them and Bucky grasps it, using the wood to help his sister float on the water, keeping her above the surface. The stranger lowers his gun and slips it to his back, gesturing him to swim ashore. After a moment of hesitation, he starts to push the makeshift raft his sister was on towards the opposite side of the river, thankful that this part didn't actually have that much of a current. Once he makes it to the shore, he quickly checks on his sister, who was thankfully breathing. Then, as a large shadow appears behind him, Bucky whips around tense, only for his expression to widen, as he recognizes the scruffy looking old man standing in front of him.

Suddenly, Bucky understands his feeling of deja vu about the river and the forest perfectly.

 

 

 

Steve was in his office still tense over the argument he'd had with Bucky, when Natasha suddenly barges in, looking unusually pale.

"What is it?" Steve asks, his tone harsher than he intended. Once she tells him the news however, his annoyance is replaced with terror.

"They disappeared; Barton and Tony just drove by the route Bucky said they'd take, and found the car in the river."

Steve stands up abruptly, glaring at her with a look border lining hysteric.

"Is he sure it was Bucky's car?"

"Positive; the attacker's vehicle was parked on top of the drop. One guy was dead on the passenger seat, while there was a stain on the ground near the edge. Once they spotted this sight, Tony sent one of his toys to check the river just in case, and found the car at the bottom."

The blond comes out from behind his desk and paces around a bit, clearly trying to calm down. "Was there any signs of them anywhere?"

"According to Barton, the car was empty; either there was another car waiting for them, or Bucky and his sister swam to the shore somehow." Steve hoped to god it was the latter. "They're swiping the area right now, but I haven't heard any word from them yet."

The blond swallows down hard, leaning against his table. His mind was screeching in silent panic, and he was fighting hard not to start shaking. What if... "Steve. Most likely they are alive, as otherwise we would have found the..."

Her phone beeps, and Natasha answers it, frowning.

"You found a body?"

Steve whips around, his blue eyes staring at her in such a manner that the woman has to take a step back, having a reflexive need to defend herself suddenly. If the body was Barnes...

As she hears the details however, the woman sighs relieved. "It's not him, or his sister." She reassures Steve, whose posture relaxes, and he slumps back against his desk, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

"That must have been another one of the...what?" Natasha stays quiet for a moment, then turns to look at Steve with a frown. "The bullet wound is apparently from a rifle. Not a pistol." The blond man tenses again; he was 100 percent certain Bucky hadn't taken a rifle with him, nor was there one in the car. Somebody had shot the attacker, but it hadn't been Bucky. "There are some bloodstains at the opposite shore, alongside few footsteps." Natasha relays the message to Steve, who was gripping the desk behind him so hard his knuckles were white.

"Somebody must have spotted them and killed the guy, then brought then somewhere." Natasha concludes, not liking the look Steve had in his face. He looked about ready to attack the next person who says one wrong word to him, and since she was the only one around...

Suddenly, Steve marches to her and grasps the phone, eyes filled with the kind of seething rage and determination she rarely saw from him.

It honestly terrified the woman, as it reminded her just how far Steve could go for something he cared about.

Or rather, how far he was willing to go for Bucky.

The brunet probably didn't even realize how much power he had over the blond mafia leader, and that was what had always worried Natasha about their relationship. She'd never said anything specific, hoping that perhaps their love could edge out Steve's issues, but it was now clearer than ever that it had only strengthened some of them. There had been progress too, but the biggest issue was still there.

"Search every inch of that goddamn forest; I want to know who took him, and why. And you better find him alive, Stark, or next funeral will be yours."

The dark haired male gulps down at the other end, starting to shake visibly now; Steve could be harsh on him yes, but he'd never really threatened the young man like this. The fact he was mentioning his surname too now, let alone threatening him, indicated how bad the situation was. Granted, Steve was emotionally unstable right now, so how much of his words he meant Tony could not be sure, but he wasn't willing to take the risk.

_"Yes sir."_

Steve hands the phone back to Natasha, who doesn't comment on his lack of worry for the woman; it was not smart to anger a wolf who was already in blood-frenzy any further. "Find him Tony, and do it fast." Natasha whispers into the call instead, leaving Steve's office to let the man blow off some steam alone.

Almost the second she closes the door behind her, the woman could hear something break.

 

 

When Rebecca came to, she was resting on a bed, the bump on her head treated.

Her coat was hanging over a chair, still drying. Rebecca looks around the cabin, and then spots her brother standing up from the couch, limping towards her. He smiles relieved as he sits down beside her on the bed, grasping her hand. "Where are we?" She asks, and then sees the man walking towards them, a young girl following right behind him. "We're at Logan's house."

Bucky says simply, nodding at the taller male.

He looked every bit of intimidating as Rogers did with three scars across his left eye – almost like some big animal had clawed his face - but there was also something kinder about the man. It felt more like he just happened to have a scary face, rather than him actually trying to be intimidating. The black haired girl peeks at her curious, holding onto the man's hand.

"You know each other?" She asks, still a little hazy from the ordeal.

The older male grunts, and then looks at Bucky pointedly. "Used ta take care of his sorry ass when he was a teen."

 

Bucky smiles sheepishly, rubbing his head. Rebecca glances between them, surprised to learn about this information.

"So...this is where you were all those years?"

"Only the first five or six really; I left after my twentieth birthday or so."

"Yeah, you sure did, and got yourself in trouble when I fuckin' told you not to do it." Logan grunts at him, then glances at the child beside him, seemingly having a silent conversation with her.

After a moment, the girl brings her a cup of tea, and the woman thanks the girl with a smile.

"This is Laura; she's Logan's daughter."

Bucky introduces the kid, who just examines Rebecca curiously.

The girl was thirteen or fourteen tops, but had unusually sharp eyes, like her father. "Didn't actually know he had one; back when I came here, Logan lived alone." The older man snorts, and then ruffles Laura's hair, gaining an irritated stare from her. "Didn't know it either; one day this woman from Mexico appears and informs me that a woman I'd been with years back had gone and died, leaving me with this pipsqueak."

Despite the rather grim choice of words, Rebecca could hear a lot of love aimed towards the little girl from the man's voice.

It reminded her of their father when he used to joke around about how horrible they were, while still clearly adoring his children dearly.

"I was surprised to see that, but then again, I always thought you'd be a good pops." Bucky comments, gaining a snort from Logan, who then gets a playful slap from his daughter and something said in Spanish, which makes him smile. He soon turns his attention back to Bucky however. "I never thought you'd become a fuckin' gangster kid." Bucky flinches, rubbing his arm awkwardly. He didn't want to have this discussion in front of Rebecca right now. Logan seemed to understand it, as he did not pursue it any further, just gestures Rebecca to drink her tea.

After finishing the hot drink, the girl brings her some food - a bowl of fish soup probably made from the fishes of the nearby river - and then nods at the table for Bucky to get his. "What? I'm not getting served?" "You ain't injured kid, and got feet." Logan comments from the couch, gaining a smirk from his daughter. The brunet rolls his eyes and walks to sit down on the table.

"So. What the hell was happening down there that dropped you into my river, kid?"

Logan asks after grabbing a beer and bringing one for Bucky as well.

The man lifts eyebrow at that, gaining another snort.

"You ain't a kid anymore, even if I call you that. Besides sodas are for Laura."

As if to prove the point, the girl drinks from her soda bottle with a straw loudly, giving Bucky an obvious faked and round-eyed innocent look.

Bucky rolls his eyes again, and then pops the beer bottle open.

"I was supposed to bring my sister to the station at the nearby city, but got ran off the road." The brunet pauses and glances at Rebecca, a question etching itself into his mind. "I used to date a guy who drove Nascar races; he gave me some tips and few rounds around the tracks." Rebecca answers his unsaid question about how she'd been able to deal with the driving in that tense situation so calmly. Logan huffs, sounding irritated, gaining Bucky's attention back to him.

"Who did you piss off this time?"

"It wasn't his fault."

Both men turn to look at Rebecca again, who glances at Bucky a bit uneasy. The man just nods a bit, hoping to indicate that it was safe to talk to Logan about this. "I...have people after me. Brother was just trying to protect me."

The older man hums, then nods, drinking his beer.

"Jesus...Steve must be going ape-shit right now."

Bucky suddenly realizes, actually chuckling a bit. The scruffy man frowns, lowering his bottle to the table as he looks at Bucky with a very expressive lift eyebrow. "Steve...as in Steve Rogers?"

"Yeah."

"For fuck's sake kid; what did you do to piss him off too?!"

Bucky laughs again, now a bit hysteric, which naturally confuses his former caretaker a bit; the situation of what had almost happened just starts to catch on, and Bucky feels his mind start to reel, and this time not in a pleasant manner like an adrenaline high.

He almost died, and Bucky knew what that could mean regarding to the blond man.

Going ape-shit would be an understatement then.

"I started dating him."

Bucky mutters out, while still cackling unevenly.

Logan just stares at him for a while, and then drinks half of his bottle down with one gulp. Rebecca honestly worries about this, but looking at his girl, she did not seem phased by his drinking. "He has a high alcohol tolerance; one beer doesn't do much." Bucky manages to stop his uneasy chuckling and explain upon noticing her glance, and Logan looks at her too, miffed. "You gonna judge my parenting skills over one drink?"

Something about his tone indicated that the man had to deal with that kind of judgmental behavior a lot, and she mutters out an apology, focusing to eat her food again.

It wasn't half bad, probably because the fish was likely fresh.

"But seriously. Why Rogers?" Logan turns his attention back to Bucky, who pointedly avoids his glare. "Kid..." the man huffs rubbing his eyes. Bucky just stares at him with an expression that seemed like he wanted to start cackling like a maniac again. "Look. You're free to screw whoever you fucking want, but Rogers' not..." He pauses, trying to find the right words for it.

"He ain’t got all the lights burning brightly in his head, if you know what I mean."

That statement alarms Rebecca, and she now looks at Bucky sharply, who just shakes his head, actually letting a slight unstable chuckle escape his lips now. "Yes, that's what he is." Bucky admits, not even knowing why he was laughing now. "He’s not the type to hurt his partners, not intentionally." Logan adds casually once he notices the woman's concerned look aimed towards her brother.

The man drinks from his bottle again, and then turns his sharp eyes at Rebecca fully.

"Rogers just has always had a bad habit of falling in love so hard he can't let go; he's willing to burn the fuckin' world down to keep the person all for himself. I've told 'im to get his head checked in the past, but he refuses to admit anything's wrong." Hearing this intimate knowledge about Steve from Logan honestly surprised Bucky a little, as the man had never implied he knew Steve, but then again, given his past profession it wasn't too surprising.

The woman remains quiet for a moment, watching her brother rub his face and eyes, his expression shifting back and forth like he couldn't decide if he should laugh, or cry, or start throwing things around.

"How do you know so much about Rogers?"

The woman then asks the question Bucky had left unsaid.

The man flashes her roguish smirk. "I was part of the X-force when I was younger." Rebecca frowns; that sounded familiar... "It's one of the independent assassin-slash-bodyguard fractions that do not work under any specific Mob. But they do sometimes get hired by them, so I suppose Steve has had dealings with the old man before or something." Bucky explains, avoiding her gaze pointedly.

Rebecca just looks at him exhausted, not even surprised anymore; she doubted her brother knew anybody who wasn't a member or former member of a mob at this point.

"You really have gotten yourself into trouble, haven't you brother?" She sighs, brushing her hair, and Logan snorts at that. "Damn right; I tried to tell him not to go through with his revenge plot, the kiddo didn't listen. On top of that, he went and fell in love with a guy who fuckin' needs help but refuses to get it." The lady looks up sharply, shooting them a questioning look. Logan glances between them, then upon noticing Bucky's tense posture, realizes how little the woman actually knew about what Bucky had been doing for the past decade.

"....That conversation is better kept between you n' him." He says simply, then drinks rest of his drink, getting up. "I gotta go outside for a bit. You guys need to chat." He gestures his girl to follow, and soon enough the parent and child duo is out of the door, leaving the siblings into uncomfortable silence. After a while however, Bucky sighs and gets up, walking to Rebecca cautiously, sitting down beside her.

"I...."

he begins, and then goes quiet, not really knowing what to say.

After a while however, the woman sighs, and shakes her head.

"Actually, I don't want to know; whatever has happened, happened. We cannot change that." She pauses, and looks at him sadly now.

"You cannot change back into my silly little brother anymore."

Bucky swallows down hard, and nods.

 

 

It's already dark once Logan comes back with his daughter - and few other people. Rebecca had fallen back asleep, and did not stir even when the group entered in the small cabin. Bucky blinks, surprised to find Barton and Tony follow him there. Both men looked tense, but Bucky wasn't sure if Logan has scared them, or if Steve had blasted all his rage upon the duo for losing sight of him.

"I assume these two morons are your buddies, given I know they work for Rogers." Logan nods at the two, and the brunet nods. "Thanks for not shooting them." "Almost did. The fucker nearly grazed my girl." Tony lets out an admittedly hilarious whimper as Logan glares at him, and apologizes profoundly, stating that it had been a reflex as the girl had popped out from the bushes all of a sudden. "Relax, kid; I can tell you ain't that experienced with shooting." Tony blushes now, rubbing his head with an embarrassed-sounding grumble. It was true though; Tony rarely dealt with the killing business. In fact, Bucky was fairly sure Steve never let Tony get involved into the dark side of their world too much.

The brunet had always wondered about it honestly, but never really asked Steve what that was about; it wasn't his business.

Laura seemed unaffected by the encounter; just snickering at Tony’s slightly reddened face. "So uh...boss probably wants to talk to you to know you're alive." Barton says, pulling out his phone. Bucky could tell from the way the two were tense, that Steve had indeed raged at them. After a moment of hesitation, Bucky nods, and Barton dials the number. After a second, he starts talking. "Hi boss. Yeah, we found them; they're both alive." He pauses for a moment to listen whatever Steve said. "They're with this old guy; you remember the guy from the X-force few years back before Bucky showed up? Yeah, him. It seems he actually knows Barnes personally too."

Barton glances at Bucky as if to confirm it, and the brunet nods, offering his hand.

After a moment, Clint hands the phone over to him.

"Hey."

He could hear a slight, shocked gasp at the other end, then a deep breath, as Steve tries to calm himself.

_"You need to stop fucking with me like this."_

Steve huffs, but his tone is relieved rather than angry.

"Yeah, well, you deserved that scare." Bucky grunts, glancing at his sleeping sister.

_"We are not arguing about this anymore. I made my stance clear."_

"Yeah, and I was doing as your royal ass highness wanted; it's not my fault those bastards tried to run us off the road!" For a moment Steve goes quiet at the other end.

 _"Are you hurt?"_ His voice was calmer now, but Bucky could tell Steve was holding back a flurry of emotions.

"Yeah. M'good. Becca got a bump to the head and swallowed some water, but we're good. Not that you care about her at all, do you?" As expected, Steve completely ignores the last, biting part of his sentence.

_"You need to come back to the mansion, now. Let Barton and Tony drop your sister off."_

"No way in hell Rogers!"

_"I'm not fucking with you Barnes. You come back THIS instant, because I'm not having you die over something we aren't supposed to be involved with!"_

"You ain't my fucking parent!" Bucky's growl is so loud that it actually startles everybody in the room, and even wakes Rebecca, who looks surprised to see Tony and Barton there. The man wave at her awkwardly, glancing at Bucky concerned. The man curses under his breath and walks out to have his yelling match with Steve without having to have everybody watch it.

_"Maybe not, but as your partner and boss I cannot let you endanger yourself pointlessly!"_

"Boss, my ass! You've never been able to control me like you can your other 'subordinates!"

 _"Unfortunately, your stubbornness is something else."_ Steve grunts clearly frustrated, and then lets out a slow sigh, pinching his temple as he tries his best not to completely blow out.

_"You should have left this alone! None of this would have happened if you hadn't gone after her."_

"She's my fuckin' SISTER. I'm not gonna leave her hanging when I could do something!"

_"Family or not, she doesn't belong into our world."_

"Our world? Ours or yours?" He could hear Steve's breath hitch, and Bucky knew what he was gonna say next would hurt the man bad, but he could not stop himself. He had to say it, because....because Steve needed to fucking hear it.

He had to learn that this wasn’t bloody okay.

Bucky had put this off long enough now; he hadn’t done anything before because he hadn’t really had a reason to do so, but with Rebecca’s life in danger, he had to draw a line now.

"That's what this is, ain't it? Forget about the bloody gang war, the tension between Hydra and your sorry ass. You're pissy because you want to keep me all for yourself, like I’m some goddamn trophy."

Steve remains quiet at the other end, so Bucky continues, his tone low now, dripping with venom.

"You can't stand the fact, that I love somebody else so much I'm willing to risk my life for them. Oh no, Steve Rogers cannot have his precious little bird loving somebody else, because that's just unacceptable." Bucky was shaking now, with anger, with some sort of sorrow, with frustration; he wasn't even sure which anymore. "When do you get it, that you cannot own me? That's not how love works, Rogers.” Bucky pauses, taking in a deep breath. “I should’ve told you this long time ago, I didn’t ‘cause I guess I thought it wasn’t a big deal when it really was. But I’m gonna say it now; if you cannot share me with others, then maybe you shoulda have killed me the day you found me from your basement."

A chocked sound came out from Steve's throat, and for a moment they both are silent.

He could hear Steve drop the phone for a moment to go and pace around the room, cursing under his breath as the man tries to recollect himself.

"I will see this to the end Steve. You cannot stop me. I will do whatever I can to help my sister to get out of this pinch, either with, or without your help." Bucky then declares solemnly, feeling his heart creak in his chest; he hated doing this to Steve, but it had to be done.

It wasn't just about Rebecca; there had always been this lingering imbalance between them, that had to be fixed before this whole thing would blow in their face, leaving them both scarred beyond repair. It had always been there, lingering in the back-burner of his head, but it wasn't until Rebecca had resurfaced into his life that Bucky had finally seen it fully for what it was, the damage it was doing, and Steve had to see it too.

Steve had to face this grim truth about him if he ever wanted Bucky to forgive him for his deceit over a beloved person Bucky had thought dead for years.

 _"I cannot get involved; what I said about the potential for violent hostility stands."_ Steve finally speaks, his voice neutral, but Bucky could hear the resigned tone underneath.

He pauses, and glances at the cabin. Rebecca was standing on the doorway now, looking at him concerned. "I will make sure my sister will be safe, and if you want me to come back, you gotta fix your fucking head; I signed up to be your equal, a spouse. Not a goddamn pet." He could feel Steve take in another shaky breath, and for a moment Bucky listens to the slight choked noises and gasps of air, as the blond man tries his hardest to gather himself back together again.

It was awful to listen, especially when Bucky knew it was caused by him, but this had to be done, now.

_"Do you even...do you even know why they are after her?"_

"Not yet, but I'm pretty sure she'll tell me if I ask." Steve releases one last, shaky breath, and once he speaks again, his voice is finally stable.

_"Then ask her. Do what you have to."_

Bucky hums, glancing at the woman again and giving her a tired, reassuring smile. "We'll be safe here with Logan; guy's fucking tough for a past fifty-five year old man." Bucky manages to laugh a bit, his voice shaky too, now. His anger had subsided somewhat, replaced with some sort of bitter sorrow. Steve says nothing at the other end and for a moment Bucky thinks he'd closed the line.

_"I'll call Tony and Barton back. They cannot be involved in this either."_

"I know; I can handle this myself anyway." Steve hums, but says nothing else to that remark.

_Then, there's another shaky sigh, and once he speaks, his voice is very quiet, and it's heartbreaking to listen. "Promise me...that you come back. I know I fucked up this thing with us because of my...issues. But I promise to do whatever it takes to fix it."_

"You told me to stop fucking with you like this. Well I ain't this time. I mean it. Don't just give me empty promises, but actually bloody keep it." Bucky whispers quietly, his voice cracking under the pressure of tears.

He wipes his eyes and swallows it down, not having the time for this now.

_"I love you."_

The blond whispers almost desperately, and Bucky felt his heart break, but he held his resolve.

This could not continue.

"I wish I didn't love you back right now; you don't fucking deserve it."

 

Once Bucky finally closes the phone and turns to head back for the cabin, Rebecca was now standing few feet away, and reaches her hand out to grasp his cheek gently, clearly seeing his distraught state. For a moment Bucky just looks at her, then tugs the lady into a tight hug, now shaking badly as tears prickled in his eyes. He didn't even bother holding it back, just let himself bawl his eyes out against Rebecca's shoulder, while the woman pet his head soothingly.

After a while, once Bucky calms down enough, Barton and Tony come out from the cabin and he hands the sand-blond male the phone back.

"Steve wants you guys to head back; I have...family matters to deal with." Bucky looks at his sister who keeps rubbing his back with her hand in a comforting manner. The two men just glance at him, then at Logan, who shrugs and nods. "Taken care of this little shit before." The man grunts as he glances at Bucky, a slight frown on his face. Jesus, even the old man pitied him right now, it was embarrassing. Bucky watches the two drive away, before taking in a deep breath and looking down at his sister.

"Becca. I need you to be honest with me now; what is going on?"

The woman gazes at him, and then sighs with a shake of head.

"I found the reason why our family was killed, and they want it back now."

Bucky's eyes widen in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter that I quite frankly did not need to adjust much.  
> There will be a longer wait for the final one as I haven't finished writing it yet, and I also probably let a friend proof-read it before posting.
> 
> So, wild Howlett family appeared!  
> I love Logan, he's my second favorite after Bucky.  
> I also really, REALLY adore laura.  
> She's the scariest cute thing I've ever seen.


	4. We'll walk forward together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure reaches it's climax, as Bucky and his sister come face-to-face with her pursuers, and now it's up to Steve to save them, but will he do it for them both?  
> Also, there are surprising allies in store, courtesy of Logan Howlett

The Barnes siblings had sat down to Logan’s couch as Rebecca starts explaining her story.

 

"I stumbled upon it by accident just few months back; I was checking through some old photographs from a photo book, when this slip of paper dropped out. It was a password to an account." Rebecca began her explanation, while Bucky listened closely. The owner of the house had gone upstairs to put his girl to bed, and to give them some privacy.

 

The lady had only just met the man, and despite his questionable career choice, she already had the vibe that Logan Howlett wasn't too bad of a person.

 

"Dad had made an account using my name to a storage program online; when I opened it, I found files from his old workplace that seemed suspicious." Bucky frowns at that; his dad had worked as a software engineer in the Stark tech company, so him having files from work did not seem too unusual.

Him making an account using Rebecca's name was.

"I informed my contact in the police department about my find after contemplating it for the said two months, and he wanted to see what I had. But then I found out he got shot on duty." The brunet male frowns, knowing all too well what that meant. "I didn't think much of it at first, but then another agent contacted me, informing me that he was probably killed due to the information I was going to show him."

"When did this call come in?"

The woman bites her lip, looking aside.

"The day you came back to follow me."

Bucky frowns, recalling what she'd said about the caller. "You said it was a friend whose dog was sick."

"When I saw the folks you were with...I did not know exactly who were after me, so I lied." The woman looks at him apologizing. Bucky contemplates it for a moment, then nods, understanding where she was coming from.

"Wouldn't they be able to track your whereabouts using your phone?" Bucky suddenly asks, frowning; if the caller had indeed been an agent, then they would have taken notice of her disappearance and tried to locate her. "They could, but my phone ran out of battery during the chase, and is now at the bottom of the river." She sighs, rubbing her eyes. That explained it. He had been wondering why no police officers had shown up in the manor. If they could track her phone, they would've probably located her fairly soon.

Then again, he wasn't a cop, so Bucky wouldn't know how their systems worked.

"What was in the files?"

The woman shakes her head. "I wasn't sure, but it did seem like something was off in the company. The files had some Emails from Stane - the co-owner of the company - to a man named Schmidt." Bucky tenses instantly as he hears this; Schmidt was the real name of Red Skull, the man he killed years ago. Then, another bell rings in his head. Bucky realizes he'd heard the name Stane before.

"Stane...that was the place Steve wanted Donald to steal something from! The Stane estate!" The woman looks up at her brother confused, who just stares at her in shock, as his brain starts connecting the dots. "Wasn't there some sort of a scandal regarding to Stark family around the time mum and dad..." Bucky shakes his head, refusing to shed tears right now. He had to focus.

"Yes; apparently there had been rumors and allegations that Howard had been stealing money from the company, as well as selling assets to foreign powers." Bucky just stares at his sister in awe. "That's what the info is, ain't it? Its proof, that Howard wasn't the one doin' it, but Stane."

"That is the impression I got from the mails, yes."

Bucky turns his gaze aside with a frown now. If that was the case...how did Tony slot in this whole mess? It had been quite clear that it was Tony who was interested in Stane estate rather than Steve... "Say....that other man who came here, the dark haired one. What was his name?" Rebecca suddenly asks, holding her chin thoughtfully. That's when it all slots in place, and Bucky stands up, staring into thin air in shock.

"Tony...Anthony. Anthony Stark! Tony is Stark's kid who went missing ten years ago!"

Of course, it all made so much more sense now: the fact Steve never mentioned Tony's surname despite referring to most others with their surname when giving orders.

The way Steve refused to let Tony get his hands dirty so to say.

Tony wasn't a subordinate in a traditional sense; he was somebody who was being protected by Steve.

"You really think so?" Rebecca asks, and Bucky slumps back down to look at her. "It has to be! That's why Tony was so eager and on the edge about the whole thing back then when Donald failed to deliver, and why Steve never told me his surname, or uses it in general! He's hiding Tony from Hydra."

"But...if he does send him on the field, wouldn't they find out about him?" Bucky shakes his head a bit.

"It's a calculated risk, hiding in plain sight. Plus, when Anthony Stark went missing, he was a teenager. He didn't even have that goatee beard. Tony also doesn't actually go out that much compared to us others."

The woman goes quiet, contemplating his words. After a moment of silence, she looks back up at him with a questioning look. "What do you want to do now then?" Bucky honestly wasn't sure; he had thought of bringing her to the care of the law enforcement who'd shielded her for past ten years so far, but now...he had something he could use to force Steve to help him. The problem was Bucky did not want to rely on him, not after that massive fight just yesterday. He needed to keep his distance for now, to make Steve realize he wasn't kidding with what he said. But...the same time, Bucky realized if he dropped her off to the station, he could not stay.

Most likely he'd be arrested once they found out who he was.

Even if the police would try offer him a deal, information in exchange of his freedom - something they would likely do given how close he was to Rogers - Bucky knew he would not do it. Despite his spite towards the man right now, years of love and loyalty did not go away that easily.

He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can voice out any sort of idea, somebody bangs on the door, and the next thing he knows, they are surrounded by a group of gun- wielding men, one of them a face he recognizes.

"Good evening; it seems we meet again hell-hound." Ward greets Bucky casually, who just glares at the man, wishing he still had his gun. "How the hell did you find us?" He demands instead, and the man just shrugs, pistol still pointed at Bucky's head. "We kept an eye on you the moment you left the mansion; gotta say, I did not expect finding one of the former X-force members from here."

As if he'd been summoned, Logan appears at the upper end of the stairs, shotgun in hand. Laura was standing behind his legs in blue pajamas, actually hissing at the intruders. "The fuck do you want?" The man growls threateningly, pointing the gun in his hold at Ward. The black haired male just sighs and shakes his head. "Put the gun down; I doubt you want to cause a mess where your kid could get hurt." The man snorts, not lowering the gun by an inch.

"Get out of my house."

"Most certainly, but we also want the Barnes siblings to come with us."

That surprised Bucky; he knew Hydra was after Rebecca, but why him too? "Why the hell would you want me too?" Ward gives him a tired look, like he was not realizing something obvious.

"Leverage. Zemo is not like Schmidt; he understands the risks of a full-on battle, so by having you under his thumb, he can make Rogers into his dog." Bucky growls lowly, but doesn't dare to do anything in worry for the girl as well as Rebecca, who was standing behind him tensely.

"If you think Steve's gonna do as he says..."

Ward sighs irritated and turns to face him properly, looking at him like he was an idiot. "We've been observing your boss long enough to tell he has a strong obsession over you. He treats you like you're some sort of life-support system he cannot live without."

"I was thinking more along the lines of that thing from Lord of the Rings, with that ring and all." One of the goons pipes in, and Ward gives him an annoyed glare, shutting the man up quickly.

"The point stands. You're Rogers' biggest weak spot, and he didn't do particularly good job at hiding it."

"Then why wait this long before snatching me?" Bucky challenges the man, trying to find a way out of the situation.

They were outnumbered and without weapons. Logan was tough and had his rifle, but with his kid around, Bucky knew the old man would refuse to start a proper fight right now as it would endanger Laura. "Zemo felt this is a perfect way to kill two birds with one stone, once he figured out the lady we were looking for is related to you." Bucky glances at Rebecca, who was completely pale, but still held certain kind of resolution in her eyes, refusing to show her fear much otherwise. It was impressive honestly, coming from somebody who wasn't part of this world Bucky was.

"After all, if anything, the man got patience." Ward finishes, a bit of reluctant respect in his tone.

"....If we come with you, will you leave Logan and his child alone?" The old man snaps his gaze at Rebecca with an angry sneer.

"The hell are you doing woman? They'll just kill you!"

Bucky stares at her furious too, but the fact remained that they were outnumbered.

Aside from Ward and the five men inside, there were another five men standing on the yard. Logan was tough, but one slip and he could be taken out. Let alone, one of the goons could grab Laura and use her as leverage. As much as Bucky hated to do this, he could not allow the old man and his kid to be hurt because of them. He owed Logan too much to drag him into this mess.

"Yeah. Leave 'em alone." He glares at Ward, knowing full well that Logan was trying to glare a hole through his skull now.

"Naturally. We have nothing against him, and quite frankly, getting on the X-force former leader's bad side is much worse of an idea than rubbing Rogers the wrong way." Ward states casually.

Logan just glares at him, and then looks at Bucky, clearly thinking he was being a fool for agreeing with his sister's idea. He does nothing however as the duo gets escorted out of the cabin, into one of the cars. "Don't bother trying anything funny as you'll just get your dear sister killed sooner." Ward warns Bucky before he sits inside, and the brunet just ignores him, glancing at Logan, who'd walked to the door, still holding his rifle.

"You are definitely wise with age, old man." Ward comments almost respectfully, gaining a snort from Logan, who clearly wanted to choke Bucky right now for doing something stupid again.

The brunet just felt like he had no choice; yes, this put Rebecca in greater risk, but he...he was not willing to sacrifice the life of one important person for the life of another.

Especially when there was an innocent kid involved.

Bucky is suddenly pushed forward and forced to sit on the backseat of the car, before one of them suddenly brings a cloth to his face, which clearly has some sort of sleeping agent on it. Before he could even react properly, his mind drifts off and he slumps against the seat with Rebecca forced beside him. Logan still does nothing, just holds his rifle ready and watches them drive away.

"Are you really going to let them take your former trainee just like that, Papa?" Laura asks from him with a stern look, and the old man sighs, waiting until the cars vanish out of sight. He then looks down at her with a fierce gaze in his eyes, that the girl recognized quite well.

"Fuck no. I'm not leaving any kid I've taken care of behind."

"Then what will we do papa?"

The man cracks his neck, and walks back to their cabin. "We go see Rogers."

 

 

 

The blond was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was pointless really as he couldn't sleep, but the man just could not bring himself to get out of bed, not when his whole mind and body felt weighed with all sorts of emotions he'd rather not face. After the heated conversation in the phone, he'd pretty much trashed his office and then marched into his wing, locking himself there. Natasha had come by to the door, but he hadn't let her in. He felt betrayed right now, but also terrified. His worst fear had come true, and the most awful part was the fact he knew it was his own fault.

Steve had always treated Bucky with utmost adoration and love, but looking back at their five years now, he could not deny it anymore.

For all their bliss and happiness, there was an underlying darkness lingering behind all of it, born from his insecurity. He'd always been too possessive, getting overly testy if somebody as much as looked at Bucky the wrong way. He'd always needed to know the brunet's whereabouts, just to make sure he was safe. He'd kept Bucky in the dark about some dealings he had, not wanting the man near anything that could actually be deadly, even though Bucky could handle himself perfectly.

It had been only a matter of time before Bucky would finally snap at him.

That was the reason he'd wanted the woman away from him; because Steve knew her presence would bring his ugly side to the light, allowing Bucky to finally call him out of it.

For all his life, Steve had forced himself to hold up a strong front. First for his sickly mother, then with this world he ended up involved in, after each and every moment of abuse and heartbreak he'd gone through with the people who promised the moon but gave him only dust for his devotion. Bucky had been...different. He never made promises, not like that. He proved himself with his actions, something Steve had greatly appreciated. Bucky had not even once made Steve feel like he was being used for something, or respected only out of fear.

Bucky had always seen him for who he was, not caring about the cold front he put up; he did not judge Steve for his past mistakes, or his weaknesses. All this time...he'd known. Bucky had known there was something wrong with their relationship, a sliver of darkness that slowly coiled itself around them. He'd never said anything, because he loved Steve, and did not want to bring this ugly truth to light, knowing it would hurt Steve worse than anything else in the world.

But he had realized it now, that they could not let this darkness grow anymore.

That's why Bucky had done it. He'd spread his biggest weakness in front of his very own eyes, called Steve out on it, knowing it would hurt him. But he had not done it out of bad intentions, like a lot of people in the past would have. Bucky had done it out of love.

That's what made this all worse for Steve; he was used to being hurt, used to being abused and treated like trash.

He did not know how to handle it, when the pain was not coming from someone else’s actions, but from his own.

Steve curls to his side, staring at the empty spot on his bed dully. The fact not having Bucky there made his chest ache and stomach twist this bad was a testament to the painful truth that his love for the man had gone beyond the realms of healthy. Because that's what it was. It was not normal for him to feel this sick; feel betrayed when in truth Bucky had all the right reasons to be angry with him. It was not right for him to hold such bitter envy and hatred to a woman he barely knew just because she gained love from Bucky, love that wasn't even romantic.

He was bloody jealous over Bucky's sister.

A sister, a family member the man had every right to care for.

All his worry over Bucky each time he went on a mission by himself, at first it had been understandable, given the tasks were dangerous and he wasn't quite sure of his capabilities; as time passed on however, Steve could not stop but notice how near paralyzing those times could be for him. He barely managed to breathe or think properly, just waiting to get a call from Bucky or see his face again. Steve had never shown this inner struggle to his underlings, but Natasha had probably noticed, for she knew him all too well. He releases a shaky breath and sits up, rubbing his face with his palms as he tries not to cry.

Wallowing in self-pity would not help.

He had to pull himself together and be the leader he was supposed to be. There is a knock on the door again, and Steve could guess it was Natasha. However, what he did not expect was her words.

"Logan and his daughter want to speak to you."

After a moment of hesitation, Steve informs the woman he'd be out shortly, before scrambling up to tidy up his clothing - he hadn't bothered switching from his suit pants and shirt before going to bed - and wondering why the former X-force leader was there. When Steve enters in his office, he's managed to put on the cold Mafia-boss front again, though he did it out of habit. The man knew all too well Logan Howlett was not a man to be intimidated that easily. His daughter was currently sitting on a chair at the corner, examining the office curiously in between tired yawns.

"Why are you here?" Steve demands, wanting to get straight to business; having Logan there was a bad sign. "They found 'em." The blond feels his body tense, but keeps his cool and just crosses his arms. "I thought Bucky said they'd be safe with you." "I'm not gonna start going around rippin' people's heads off when my kid's right there!"

Logan growls at him, clearly not having any of Steve's shit right now. Not that he ever did. "Plus, they agreed to go themselves, wanted to protect me and Laura or some shit like that." The man adds, clearly displeased about it.

The blond blinks, although he's not too surprised; Bucky had always had a soft spot for kids, so it made sense he'd make such a choice in that situation.

Steve walks past the man to sit down on his desk.

"What? You're not gonna say anything else to that?" "Bucky made it very clear he doesn't want me anywhere near him right now." It tasted bitter to say that, but it was the truth. The old man huffs, rubbing his neck irritated before growling at his girl to put down the small glass statue she'd picked up before it breaks. Laura just grumbles, but does as her dad says regardless, gaining a slight smile from the father. The smile dies however as he turns to look at Steve again.

"We came here, cause there's no way I'm letting them get away with it. They basically threatened my little girl, and if somebody does that, there will be hell to pay." Steve could sort of understand that sentiment; he felt same way about Bucky. But it did not mean he could just ignore the message from last night.

"I have no interest in aiding you with a revenge plot, Howlett. Stop wasting my time."

"Seriously? Your guy gives you a serious pep-talk and you suddenly stop caring about him. Are you really that bloody sensitive?!"

Steve flinches, unable to help himself, but keeps his expression stoic. "He made his choice."

"Barnes did not choose to be bloody captured by Hydra to be used as a leverage of some sort. He just wanted you to STOP being so goddamn controlling and obsessive over him! That was the whole fucking point of what he said!"

Steve glares at the man, not intimidated by his taller and broader stature. "How are our personal matters your business?"

Logan slams his palms to the table to glare down at him, voice low now. "Because I've screwed up like this too; why the hell do you think Laura's mum left me before she was born?"

This surprises Steve; then again he barely knew anything about the man.

Even the little girl seems surprised upon hearing her mother's name mentioned. Logan releases a slow sigh, and stands up, pacing to the window and leaning against the frame, gazing at the yard for a moment. "I had the same issue as you; too protective, possessive over those I love. It got to the point she couldn't step outside the house without feeling like I had to know everything she did. We had so many arguments over it." His voice is sad now, and he glances at Laura apologizing, before turning to face Steve again.

"In the end, she had enough; walked off on me. I didn't stop her because I knew she was right. What I was doin' was unhealthy."

Steve remains quiet, but the earlier edge from his expression is gone now. Logan releases a shaky sigh, rubbing his neck again as he paces for Laura, ruffling her hair. The girl looks up to him a little worried, giving her dad a hug. The old man smiles at that, resting a warm hand on top of her head. "You're doing the same thing as I did; but unlike my former lady, Barnes doesn't want to walk away from you, not really." He looks at Steve now with a serious frown. "He did not spill all that in your face to mock humiliate or push you away; it's pretty damn clear to me that he did it because he wants this to work."

"How would you know? You weren't there during these years." Steve whispers quietly, now rubbing his eyes again as he starts to get shaky.

"I may not have, but I could hear half the conversation he had with you - I got good ears - and from the stuff he said, and the expression he had once he was done, I'm pretty sure he hated having to tell you all that."

"Then why did he do it if he hated it so much?" Steve asks face still hidden behind his hands.

"Are you dense?" Logan snorts, making the blond look up at him irritated.

"Look, the kid I knew and trained was not the kind to go and fall for a guy like you so easily; he despised Mobsters in general because of what Red Skull did to his family. The fact he was able to look past the fact you are one, and grow this attached to you says something."

"Maybe I'm just that good of a manipulator."

"I'm pretty sure nobody in this room buys that bullshit."

Steve cannot help himself, he laughs at that remark, voice border lining hysteric now.

"Stop wallowing in pity. Hydra took something of yours, and Steve Rogers I know of gets back at those who steal from him. You can settle your personal issues with Barnes later." The blond takes in a shaky breath, knowing that Logan was probably right. "Do you even know where they were taken?"

"No, but the fact they want to use Barnes as a leverage towards you according to their own words, they'll probably contact you soon." Steve nods, figuring Logan had a point. He then summons Tony there, who goes a little pale the second he sees the Howlett family in there, gaining a smirk from Laura.

"Tony, we'll be expecting a call soon; I need you to be ready to track where it comes from." "Why?" The man blurts, and then quickly adds the 'sir' at the end. "Hydra has the Barnes siblings, and according to Howlett here they might want to negotiate with me about something." Tony's eyes widen, but he nods, ready for action as per usual. "I doubt they'll be making the call from the place they keep them at."

"No, but Tony's tech can calculate the most likely places nearby the caller could have come from, and probably track them too."

Logan hums at that; this Tony kid seemed like some sort of a genius. Almost if guessing his thoughts, Steve actually flashes a slight smirk at him.

"A Stark is always a Stark."

Logan frowns at that, and then he looks understandably surprised as the realization hits him. Steve did not really care telling Logan about Tony's true origin, for the man was not the type to spread rumors around. "I owed his father a favor, so when Tony had to go underground, I took him under my wing."

"I see. Makes sense."

Despite his calm demeanor, Steve was tense underneath; it took a lot of his willpower to not start panicking. If Hydra truly had Bucky, who knew what they were gonna do with him. The only thing that reassured the man was the fact they had said something about leverage, which indicated Bucky would not be killed right away. His sister was another case, but there wasn't much Steve could do about it even if he wanted to. At least, if she got killed now, Bucky could not really blame Steve for it.

It was a dark train of thought, but Steve could not help it.

 

 

When Bucky came to, he was tied to a chair. It was a deja vu, except this time his captor was not likely to want to screw him. He cannot stop but chuckle a bit at the weird choice of words his mind had picked. "I see you're awake, Mr. Barnes." Bucky looks around, and then spots a man standing at the dark corner of the room. Bucky had never really met Helmut Zemo before, but could recall seeing him once somewhere.

"Where's my sister?!" He demands, half expecting to hear she was dead already. "Oh, you may calm down, for she has not been harmed yet; we are still waiting for her to gove us the information we need." Well that could take a while, as Bucky knew how headstrong his sister could be. Rebecca would argue he was worse though, and would probably be right. "So why are you wasting your time with me?" The brunet realizes his question was probably a bad idea as it could endanger Rebecca, but Zemo just hums and walks closer.

"I am just curious; the man who killed Schmidt. It is quite surprising how long you hid your true intentions from him." Bucky snorts, glaring at the clean-cut male.

"T'was easy when a guy's ego is the size of a planet."

The standing man hums, seemingly not bothered by Bucky's insults towards his former boss. "I have to agree with you on that notion; Schmidt was never careful enough with himself, believing to be untouchable. You proved him wrong in quite a spectacular fashion." "Did you come here just to chit-chat about the past?" Zemo lets out a small smile, colder and more terrifying than you would expect from a man of his stature. Still, it did not exactly bother Bucky too much. He was too concerned for Rebecca to be scared for himself. "I want to know how you did it; getting that close to Schmidt, then Rogers, two men I happen to know are hard to get to, to think they left themselves vulnerable in front of a simple little Magpie like you."

Bucky freezes as he hears the nickname; it sounded wrong coming from somebody else than Steve.

Zemo grins darkly as he notices the shift in Bucky's expression, and holds his chin thoughtfully. "We observed you two for a while. Picking up on that little sign of affection wasn't hard."

"Get to the point." Bucky growls at him, and yanks at the bindings around his wrists that tied him to the uncomfortable wooden chair he sat on. He could probably wriggle himself free eventually as per usual, but doing it in front of this guy would probably be a bad idea. Especially given the fact Bucky could spot a gun underneath his coat.

"I told you; I want to know how you did it. Schmidt was always picky of his subordinates, did not share all of his secrets even with me. Yet you he allowed so close that you could get into his office without looking suspicious, and shoot him three times."

"What can I say? Trained assassin. Sneakiness in is part of the job requirement." Bucky comments casually with a shrug. He didn't like talking about this.

"I suppose that is true, but how about Rogers?" The glint in Zemo's eyes was unnerving. It was almost if he knew the answer already and just wanted a confirmation for his thoughts.

Bucky remains quiet, not wanting to talk about this either.

"How did a little bird like you make the stone-cold Steve Rogers eat from his hand like that?"

It sounded so pathetic, when Zemo put it that way, but it was just the truth, at least partially. "If he did do whatever I say, he would've helped me out with my family situation." Bucky grunts irritated, feeling a bitter taste creep into his mouth as he thought back on Steve's harsh words about Rebecca, and the threat he'd given.

"Perhaps he won't do exactly as you say, but he is clearly willing to do anything for your sake." Yes, that was true, and Bucky hated admitting it.

For all their years together, while Steve listening to him depended on the situation, he was always willing to do a lot of things for Bucky, even things the brunet actually disliked and did not want him doing.

At first, having Steve get pissy over somebody being rude or disrespectful to Bucky had been charming, but then he'd began to flip over small things Bucky himself didn't find offensive. "If you think keeping me here is gonna get Steve to play your tune, you're mistaken. I'm pretty sure he wants nothing to do with me after I blew at his face yesterday." Bucky knew full well he was bluffing, as Steve was too attached to let go of him that easy, but he hoped to cast some doubt on Zemo's mind.

It clearly wasn't working, as the man smirked at him, amused about his lackluster attempt at lying.

"We will see about that."

 

When the call came, Tony was already ready with his laptop. Logan had no clue what the kid was going to do exactly, but it did not matter. If they could get Barnes out of this mess faster, the better.

_"Rogers."_

The voice in the other end was familiar; it was Ward. "I suppose I should not be surprised that your boss refuses to talk to me directly." Steve snorts, sounding as condescending as he could. The man at the other end just laughs as he hears that.

_"Zemo is not a coward if that's what you're implying; he's just cautious. For the record, we know your genius kid is trying to track us down."_

Steve says nothing to that, but Tony pales a bit, glancing at the blond man unsure.

_"Tell him not to bother; we got tech that can distract his inventions. They're based on his pops' stuff after all."_

Steve remains quiet, but feels concern creep up on him now: so the Hydra knew about Tony?

_"Alright, here's the deal, plain and simple; we'll do a switch up in an address I'm gonna give you. Barnes for the Stark kid."_

Steve blinks, and then looks at Tony with a frown, who'd gone sickly pale. "Why exactly would I agree to such a deal?"

 _"Don't try to fool with me, Rogers. Between the kid and Barnes, we both know which one is more important to you."_ Ward reminds him with a confident tone, and the entire room glances between Tony and Steve now.

"You cannot do this; we worked so hard to aid Tony." Natasha reminds him coolly, but the blond man remains stoic as he speaks. "And how do I know you haven't killed him already?"

_"That would be a stupid idea as obviously you wouldn't hand Anthony over if we didn't have leverage."_

"The woman?" Steve did not really want to ask about this, but he felt obliged to. Ward was clearly surprised about his question, as he pauses for a moment, before replying.

_"She's...stubborn like her big brother; hasn't given us the exact info on where what we need is."_

So Rebecca was probably alive still. That was a relief, though not because Steve cared for her. Rather, Bucky would be really devastated if she was dead.

_"Why'd you care about her?"_

"None of your business. Where's the meeting place?"

Ward was clearly amused by his snappy answers, but gives out the information without further chit chat.

_"The old warehouse at the western end of the harbor; the one owned by Stane Company. Ten p.m. tomorrow. Don't be late."_

With that, Ward closes the phone, and Steve looks up at Tony questioningly. "He wasn't joking...I couldn't track where the call came from..." He was extremely nervous, not the least because now his life was on the line too. Steve had protected him for a long time, but now it was clear his promise and debt to Tony's parents would be put to the test. And honestly, the kid did not trust in his odds very much.

"So if we want to do something, we have to do it in that place." Natasha concludes with a sigh, rubbing her eyes.

"Most likely they'll be watching the place though." She then adds with a frown, and the whole room goes silent for a moment, as everyone contemplates on what to do. "Well...we got one surprise up our sleeve." Tony suddenly comments, making everyone look at him. "I mean...one of the X-force is here. I doubt they know that." Tony nods at Logan, who tilts his head lightly.

"While I appreciate your faith in me kid, m' just a lone old man."

"A tough one." Tony adds, making Logan smirk a bit.

"While Logan may be alone...you still have contact to the team, do you not?" The woman joins in, looking at the man with a frown. "Yeah, but I doubt they'll want to get involved with this. The team's been dead technically for a while."

"So what are we gonna do?" Barton finally joins in, rubbing his neck.

All eyes turn on Steve now, who had a decision to make. He looks at Tony with a stoic face for a long time, contemplating his options. Handing Tony over would be easy, but Bucky - nor Natasha - would not exactly approve of it. Besides....he may love Bucky to the point it was crazy, but Steve was not one to break his promises.

"Get out." He orders them, and after a moment of hesitation, everybody leaves the room, allowing Steve some privacy to sort his thoughts out.

"He's not gonna give up Tony really, is he?" Barton asks once they are outside the office, but the woman just gives him a serious look. The aforementioned young man was now pacing around tensely, rubbing his wrists nervous, waiting for what Steve was going to do. "I hope not, but it's a possibility." She finally sighs, quiet enough so only Clint hears it.

Further away, Logan is talking on his phone quietly, while Laura looks up at him with a curious look.

 

 

 

The next time someone comes in the room, it's one of Zemo's goons, who was shoving seemingly unharmed Rebecca into the room.

He slams the door closed, locking it behind him. "You alright?" Bucky asks instantly, and she turns to look at him, eyes widened, but otherwise okay. "Yes; for now." She walks to the man and helps him to untie the ropes around his arms and legs. Bucky rubs his wrists, getting really irritated with this. Why the hell did every other mobster want to tie him up somewhere like this?

"Why didn't they just..." he cannot finish his sentence, and the woman just hums, glancing around the empty room.

"I suppose they still do not know exactly where the information I found is, and need it. I hid it surprisingly well."

"Still. It shouldn't matter as you're probably the only one who knows where it is." Bucky couldn't stop but wonder; he had a feeling there was another reason Rebecca was kept alive so far.

"Brother....what are they going to do with you?" She asks concerned, cupping his cheek. The brunet pauses, contemplating his answer. It was fairly obvious what they could use him for, but what exactly did they want from Steve that they could switch Bucky to? "Now I wish I'd never found those files; none of this would have happened." Rebecca sighs, brushing trough her long hair, her entire form shaking lightly.

Bucky stands up, still a little dizzy from the chloroform and sitting down for so long, but manages to scramble up to her and hug the woman tightly.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright; I'm sure Steve has a plan to get us outta here."

"You, not me."

The woman reminds him gently, and Bucky bites his lip, unable to deny her claim.

"Well, he gotta help you too cause I won't leave without you, Becca." Bucky grunt lowly at her ear, his face stormy. The woman just sighs, shaking her head as she pushes Bucky further away from her. "Perhaps it would have been better you never ran across me again." The brunet man frowns, asking what she meant. "It feels as if you were doing fine despite all...this." She waves around herself, indicating the lawless nature of Bucky's new life.

"Then, I appear, and everything starts to derail." Rebecca's voice was now shaky, and there were tears in her eyes. Bucky shushes her, brushing a tear away from her cheek with his thumb. "That ain't true; Steve n' I honestly had problems before. We just...never really brought attention to it until now."

"Still; it’s clear your argument was because of me." Bucky huffs and ruffles his hair. Yes, she was correct, but it did not mean this whole mess was her fault.

If anything, it was his for not calling Steve out on his questionable habits and behavior before.

"Why would they throw me in here with you?" The woman ponders after a moment, gaining a hum from Bucky. "Probably they're watching, hoping you'd slip something about the files to me." Rebecca bites her lip and glances around, clearly more wary of her words now. Bucky paces around a bit, but it was clear as day that this room had only one way out: the firm door that was locked from the outside.

Even with all his skill, without any tools Bucky could not escape from this tiny hole. He'd been stripped with most of his possessions after all, just leaving his pants and a shirt.

They'd even taken his shoes and socks away; as if afraid he could hide shit there. He could, but he hadn't.

"Any ideas?" Rebecca asks, and Bucky sighs, scratching his hair. "Not exactly. I got nothing to pick the lock with for one; and even if I could do that, I bet there are those brawly muscle-brains nearby." Rebecca sighs, sounding a little defeated, and sits down on the chair Bucky had been kept. "If they are going to use you as leverage, what are they going to switch you for?" She asks after a moment of silence, and as Bucky thinks about it a moment longer, he gets it.

"Tony. I bet they want the Stark kid." Rebecca nods a bit; it made sense.

"Will Steve do it?" The brunet huffs and walks to her, leaning against the table while rubbing his eyes.

"I fear he will. I mean...to my understanding he's kept Tony safe for ages now, but he...cannot exactly think straight when it's about me."

Bucky finishes softly, feeling more sad than angry about the whole thing now.

It wasn't really fair that Tony ended up in this position, just because Steve was a bit too possessive over Bucky.

The mess between him and Steve should stay between them and not endanger others.

"You really do love him, despite all this." Rebecca comments suddenly, looking up at him with a sad smile. Bucky takes in a shaky breath, and nods. "For all his problems, Steve's...not a monster. He just...he needs help."

"Then, once you get out of here, work with him to figure out whatever is wrong with him." Bucky shakes his head, glaring down at her irritated now.

"I'm not leaving without you, sis!"

"I doubt you have much to say on that right now."

Bucky hated the fact she was right, but refused to give in so easily; there had to be a way to save his sister too. It just started to seem like he could not get out of this trouble himself.

Bucky doesn't know how long they stand there, but eventually the door opens and Zemo enters with two of his goons, who grasp Bucky and force him to sit back on the chair. They tie his hands up again, so tightly that the ropes nearly bit into his skin, probably leaving deep red marks in his flesh. "I hope you two had a pleasant family reunion." The man comments casually, gaining a murderous stare from the brunet.

Rebecca just stands there, looking between the Hydra leader and her brother, unsure on what to do. "I was hoping...that perhaps talking with your brother would get you to open up a little given we just cannot seem to find what we need from your laptop, but I should have known better than that." Zemo sighs, looking at Rebecca in almost scolding manner as he paces towards Bucky.

"Now I have to do this the hard way. Rogers will not be happy, but I have no choice."

The woman pales as Zemo brings out a knife and walks behind Bucky, his goons backing away. He then yanks Bucky's head back by grasping his hair, and holds the blade on his throat. This was such a familiar scenario, except he disliked the person doing it much more. Well, maybe just a fraction more at the moment, but that was beside the point. "We did promise to switch you for the Stark kid, but I never said in what condition." Bucky could feel the blade press against his skin now, sharp and cold.

"Jimmy..." Rebecca whimpers out in terror and worry, but Bucky just glares at her solemnly.

"Don't. Don't give this bastard what he wants."

Zemo hums, and then slashes at his ear, cutting a piece of it off and making it bleed. Rebecca gasps in shock, but Bucky just bites his lip, refusing to make a sound. "I suppose you don't use these much." Zemo comments casually, letting go of Bucky's hair for a moment, before smacking him hard across the face, making Bucky's ears ring. The man hums, walking in front of him now. Bucky just glares at him wildly, looking like an animal ready to bite if Zemo got too close. The man doesn't seem scared of it at all, just grasps Bucky's neck, now holding the knife against his lips.

"I wonder how he will react if we ruin that face of yours, hmm?"

It was honestly a lot scarier when the guy threatening him kept his tone so neutral. There was no malice, no sick enjoyment in Zemo's voice, just calculative coldness.

A swift flick of his hand, and there's a cut across his lips now, going all the way to his cheek and corner of his eye; it stung pretty badly, and Bucky could taste blood in his mouth. "I have to commend you; most people I've dealt with would have made a noise already." Bucky just glares at him.

"You ain't that scary." He gets another smack in the face, and Rebecca lets out another concerned whimper.

She keeps quiet however as Bucky manages to aim a glare at her.

"Then again..." The blade was now pressed at his cheek, underneath Bucky's left eye.

"I keep hearing people say you aren't afraid of knives."

Bucky grunts, his head still dizzy from the hit. Zemo then straightens himself up and outs the knife away, glancing at Rebecca before grasping an object his other underling handed to him. It was a Taser, the kind police used to paralyze people who were hostile. "You must understand, miss." Zemo states casually as he walks back to Bucky, turning the device on and then zapping the man with it, making his whole body convulse involuntarily for a moment as the electricity surged through him.

"I am not doing this willingly; your brother is a valuable asset in many ways. If I accidentally go too far..." He waits until Bucky stops twitching, and then gives him another zap, and this time the brunet cannot stop himself from yelping in pain.

"....he might die. Now, there is a dilemma."

He grasps Bucky's hair again, tugging his head back while still looking at Rebecca with his cold calculative stare.

"I..."

She begins, but Bucky just gives her a sharp glare.

"Don't. Do. It." He hisses between gritted teeth, gaining another harsh slap in the face, before being shocked again.

His whole body hurt now, tingling unpleasantly, every muscle twitching without his control. "I admire your resolve, I really do." Zemo sighs, tugging Bucky's head as far back as he could so he could look straight down at him. "But this won't help your situation." He lets go of the blond locks and electrocutes him again, and Bucky actually blacks out for a second, body drooping low towards the ceiling.

He was gasping for air now, as if the shocks coursing through his body made his lungs stop working for a second. Drops of blood from his wounded face drippled down, leaving stains to the floor beneath.

Once his head gets yanked back again, Zemo has a blade on his hand again, and he holds it against Bucky's cheek, below his eye like earlier. "I wonder if Rogers will find you as desirable with just one eye."

"No, wait!"

That's when Rebecca stumbles forward, and Bucky gives her a glare, but the woman shakes her head now, tears staining her cheeks.

"I'll tell you what you want to know, just don't hurt him anymore!" Zemo hums, then after a moment, the knife vanishes from Bucky's cheek, and the hand grasping his hair releases his head.

"I...it's all stored in this storage website my father made an account for, using my name."

"Rebecca..." Bucky tries to make her stop, but the woman just shakes her head.

"You can...you can find the storage site linked to my computer, under the 'family photos' folder; I changed the icon for it to look like another photo. The password for it is 'Iron Man."

Zemo hums approvingly, his voice calm while his eyes burned with satisfaction now.

He walks to Rebecca, and grasps her hand, making the woman tense a bit as he kisses it. "Thank you for your cooperation." He then turns and nods at the two men, who walk away from Bucky and head out of the room, Zemo right behind them. Once the door closes, Rebecca rushes to her brother, checking his injuries and petting his cheek while still biting back tears. "What the hell are you doing?! They will kill you now!" Bucky hisses at her, tugging the ropes holding him angrily. "They were going to do it anyway; at least you'll be saved."

Bucky huffs irritated, shaking his head. "You don't know how this game works, sis; most likely they'll be planning a trap for Steve. Hydra has hated his guts for years now. You giving 'em what they wanted ain’t gonna save anybody." Rebecca says nothing, just releases him from his bindings, hugging the man tightly.

Another hour or so passes by, with Bucky trying to regain control over his body properly; it was still lightly twitching due to the multiple shocks to his system, and his fingers wanted to clench irritatingly. Suddenly, the lights flicker and the room goes dark. The two look around confused, and then jump in surprise as a red haired Asian woman suddenly enters the room, looking around cautiously.

She had an actual katana on her back, and a gun to her waist, and the woman looks up at the baffled duo. She then lifts her hair a bit showing Bucky small mark on the woman's neck, barely visible under the collar of her black shirt. It was the X-force symbol. "My name is Yukio. Logan sent me; I'll get you out of here." The woman says simply, and Rebecca glances at Bucky, who just stares at the newcomer in light shock.

"Come on; we do not have much time; the electric break and the confusion with it won't last long!" The woman huffs and starts pushing them both out of the door. After a second, Bucky finally manages to remember how walking works, and follows after the stranger, keeping Rebecca close to him. Looking around, Bucky realizes they were in the office area of a large warehouse, and the woman was leading them across the walkways, stopping and telling them to hide once she saw men patrolling nearby.

"Who are you exactly? I've met some of Logan's teammates, but I don't remember you." Bucky hisses quietly, and the woman glances at him.

"I'm relatively new." She says simply, then gestures them to follow.

They sneak past a group that was clearly trying to get the generator working again, wondering why it had broken down. "Quickly! There's a car waiting outside just few buildings away." Yukio gestures towards a slightly open door hidden behind large shelves and crates, hand on her gun handle now as she looks around for any hostiles. Suddenly, the lights turn on, and Bucky realizes they were cornered.

A large group of Zemo's men surround them, guns drawn and pointing at them. Zemo himself steps in from the escape-route, seemingly not shocked at all about the red-haired woman's presence. "Impressive; you caused quite a distraction with breaking the electricity system. Too bad I always have back-up plans." The woman says nothing, just glares around, clearly trying to find a way out. Before she can however, someone shoots something at her, and the woman collapses to the floor with a small dart on her neck, probably filled with sleeping agent. "Now, as for you two..."

Bucky tries to have a go at the man, but he's quickly overpowered by Zemo's men, who throw him to the floor and restrain him. Ward grasps Rebecca, making sure she would not flee. "I think I know what I'll do with you now." Zemo looks at Rebecca as he says that, measuring her from head to toe. "Don't you fuckin' touch her!" Bucky snarls, only to get his head forced against the floor.

"Oh, I won't. I have some standards."

Zemo comments, clearly amused about his struggling.

He then orders the men to throw Bucky back in the room he'd been in earlier, whereas Rebecca gets dragged away elsewhere. "You are free to soften him up before Rogers shows up. Just don't kill him." Zemo warns his men, before casually heading out. As Bucky gets thrown back in the room, two of the goons enter, clearly eager to get their hands on him.

Bucky just spits blood to the floor and gets up; he was not going down without a fight.

 

 

 

Once Steve arrived to the location, Zemo was already there predictably, surrounded by his men.

Natasha glances around, noting that there were probably more Hydra members hiding within the place.

Tony was nervous, following behind Steve somewhat.

They stop couple of meters away from the waiting man, and Steve crosses his arms, face in a deep angry scowl. "On time as always." Zemo comments casually, glancing at his wristwatch. "Where's Bucky?" Steve demands without a moment of hesitation, and Zemo snaps his fingers, making two of his men drag the half-beaten, half-naked man to them.

Steve's gaze shifts into even more a furious frown, but he keeps himself in check.

Bucky looks up at him lightly dazed as if he was drugged. More likely he just had a concussion, given the bruises he had.

"Sorry about the mess; his sibling was reluctant to share her Intel, so we had to persuade her." Something cold and dark tugs at his heart, and Steve lets out a slow growl from his mouth, making everybody in the room tense a bit, expect Zemo who just seemed mildly amused by his reaction. "Did you kill her already?" Natasha asks coldly, although she cannot stop but glance at Bucky worried.

"Oh, not exactly."

Zemo turns to look towards a door, and Ward appears suddenly, dragging both Rebecca and a red-haired girl with him. "This little rat tried ta escape with the Barnes duo earlier." Ward comments casually, throwing Yukio at their feet. The woman just glares up at him fiercely, coughing; she seemed mostly unharmed though. "Logan will have your head for this!" She hisses, but Ward just shrugs at her.

"So it was the X-force leader who sent you after all?" Zemo asks, sounding almost curious.

The woman says nothing, just tries to pull herself up, finding it hard with her hands tied behind her back. Ward chucks Rebecca to one of the men, and then tugs Yukio off the floor, holding her hair and pointing a gun at her head.

"You may want to heed her warning."

Steve states calmly, not really sounding concerned for the woman. This gains an irritated stare from Bucky, and the blond lifts eyebrow at him. The brunet says nothing however, just glares at him.

"Now then; this is quite an interesting situation we have in our hands. I was only expecting to do a trade off with you, but perhaps we can do another one with your ally." Zemo comments casually, looking at Steve pointedly. "Given his pet tried to steal my trade, I assume the Howlett is here, is he not?" After a moment, Logan steps out from the car they'd come there with, and paces to the group slowly.

Yukio looks up at him with an apologetic look, but the old man just shakes his head.

"Glad they didn't kill you right off the bat." He says simply, and then turns his glare at Zemo. "What do you want?" The man hums, clearly enjoying the situation; he not only had Rogers under his thumb, but the former fierce leader of the X-force as well. It had been right to assume that the old man would attempt to help rescuing Rogers' precious little bird; Zemo had studied the man long enough to know that he used to look after Barnes, and had a 'no kid gets left behind' policy.

It was admirable, if weak and foolish for a former assassin.

"Given the sudden nature of your involvement, I suppose I can hold off that business transaction for a bit, and focus on what I actually came here for." Zemo turns to look at the man holding Rebecca now, nodding at him. The man holding Rebecca walks closer with her, and the woman's face is blank, almost if her fear had paralyzed her now. The man lets go of her, but she doesn't move.

"First off; we did not bring Ms. Barnes here for no reason." Zemo paces around the woman, sort of like a silent predator examining their prey. It was reminiscent of Steve's behavior, but much less intense.

"Given how she was eventually able to provide us with what we needed, perhaps we can come to a different agreement." Steve frowns at that, feeling Tony shift nervously behind him again. "You can keep the Stark kid, for he will not be any threat to us anymore with the Intel she provided; he has no ways to access it, given we already took care of what was left in Stane estate." Tony glances at Steve worried as he hears that, and even Bucky lifts his gaze to look at Zemo, not understanding what the man was up to.

"Instead; I hand out your preferred Barnes for you, if you do the necessary clean up yourself." Zemo's smile is cold, and he nods towards Rebecca, who was still pale. It doesn't take them long to realize what he meant, and Bucky starts trashing, yanking against the grip the men holding him had.

"Don't you fuckin' dare!" Bucky hisses at Steve who just looks at him coldly.

The man then glances at Tony who still stood behind him, fearful.

".....I do not understand your reasoning behind such an offer." The blond comments calmly, as he turns his head back to look at Zemo.

The man just shrugs, his dark smile still dancing on his lips; he was clearly enjoying himself so much right now. "I just don't like dealing with dirty work like this, especially not with such a fine woman like her." The man brushes Rebecca's cheek, making her flinch and Bucky growl furiously. "....You would just let Bucky go with that?"

"Contrary to my predecessor, I have no interest in causing a war between our groups, it hindrances the business."

Steve just glares at Zemo, face unreadable, and then his gaze drifts at Rebecca. Bucky could tell the bastard was actually bloody considering it. "You can't seriously be doing this Steve!" Bucky growls at him, and the man drifts his gaze at the brunet now, clearly displeased about the state his body was in. "I owe her nothing. She means nothing when comparing to Tony and you." Steve states matter of factly, making Bucky's fury turn up a notch or two, and he yanks at his captors again, only to be forced on the floor now, a knee against his back to hold him still.

His body hurt like hell, but Bucky did not care.

"Fuck that! I told you I'm not some trophy for you to own; you can't bloody put me on a pedestal and sacrifice an innocent person over it!" He hisses at the blond, who just keeps looking at him coldly.

"That is quite interesting to hear I must say: majority of people I know of would love to be held in such high regard by Rogers." Zemo remarks casually, gaining a glare from Steve and Bucky almost the same time. "But, we are running on a tight schedule, so why don't you make a decision, hmm?"

Steve turns his gaze back at Rebecca, who had a strange sort of resolve in her eyes. She'd clearly accepted the fact that she'd likely die here.

Steve sighs irritated, and takes out his gun, ignoring the way Bucky was trashing about now. "What are you gonna do with the redhead?" Steve asks casually, and Zemo glances at Yukio, then at Logan. "I believe we can settle that deal next; I have not quite decided yet."

The blond hums, glancing at Logan, who just nods faintly at him; he was clearly concerned for the red haired woman, but not as much as Bucky would have expected.

"Why are you even doing this?!" Bucky growls at Zemo now, not understanding what was the point of all this. Why would he need Steve to do the killing when he could have easily offed Rebecca himself. Zemo turns to look at him slightly with a lift eyebrow, as if Bucky was missing something obvious. The silence mounts for what feels like years, but only lasts for a second or two, before the Hydra leader's voice breaks the silence.

"To see an Empire fall."

The cold, near malicious tone he had now sends shivers down Bucky's spine, and as he glances at Steve who was now pointing the gun at Rebecca - the man who had been holding her had backed away to be out of the line of fire - he suddenly gets it.

Zemo knew how far Steve would go for Bucky.

He also obviously knew how much Bucky cared for his sister. If Steve would shoot Rebecca now, Bucky would never, ever, forgive him.

That in turn, would break Steve into pieces.

"Steve no! Don't let him coax you!" Bucky yells, desperate now, as he could see the true intentions behind Zemo's proposal. It was cunning, spoke of intimate knowledge of the subject, and was much more lethal weapon than any gun or a blade. "I'm sorry Bucky; but like I said, she means nothing." Steve's tone and gaze was unwavering, and Bucky trashes about, trying to get free from the hold on him, telling Rebecca to run. The woman just stands there, looking right back at Steve with a determined look. "I trust that you take care of my brother." She says calmly, and Steve just hums, pulling the trigger.

The bullet flies through the air, hitting the surprised Zemo in the chest, making him stumble.

Before any of his men could react, suddenly Yukio jumps up and kicks ward in the crotch, making him stumble back and drop his gun for a second.

Almost immediately after a large unknown group dressed in black crash through the windows and attack them, quickly taking out quite a few of Zemo's men, while rest scramble to back away further into the building, dragging their injured leader with them. As Bucky feels the weight leave off him, he gets up and quickly tugs his sister into safety behind some boxes as a full-blown fire-fight erupts.

Yukio had also quickly dodged behind covers, and Logan soon appears to release her from her bindings.

"That was a risky plan." She comments casually, gaining a hum from the man who quickly pulls out his gun and shoots one of the Hydra goons trying to sneak up on them. Bucky watches the interaction baffled, and the old man grins at him. "Yukio was just a distraction we used to make 'em not notice rest of the guys sneaking in. I knew they would not kill her 'cause she could be used as leverage like you."

Bucky just huffs, trying to process this new info and looks around, trying to gather his bearings overall; whatever had just happened had happened fast.

"Who are they?" Rebecca asks, glancing at the black-covered men fighting against the Hydra goons, taking them out one by one.

"They are members of the Yashida family." The two quickly turn to look at Steve, who'd appeared behind them, his gun still ready.

His face was in a deep frown, and it was clear he was still miffed about the way Bucky looked right now.

"It's not her fucking fault! The guys used me as a chew-toy before you showed up." Bucky instantly rushes to defend Steve, but the man just ignores him, throwing a surprise assailant to the floor and shooting him in the head with an annoyed huff.

"Yashi....what?" Rebecca asks confused, so her brother rushes to explain.

"Yashida is a powerful family organization from Japan with a lot of shady dealings in the underground, though they do a lot of good stuff as well." Bucky had no fucking idea how Steve could have gotten people like that to help; they weren't the type to meddle in such meek personal business.

"Logan is very close with the head mistress." Steve states casually, shooting a man trying to attack them.

The old man rubs his head, suddenly looking a little awkward for some reason.

"Big sister is very fond of him." Yukio comments with a smirk, gaining an irritated huff from Logan. "Plus, since he asked me for help, it only was logical that Mariko would want to aid him it too." The woman continues, still looking at the now slightly annoyed man with a teasing smile.

Bucky just glances at his sister, then back up at Steve, who throws him a gun.

"You'll need it." He says simply, dodging a bullet and shooting down one last guy aiming at them.

Rest of the Hydra members left behind were scrambling towards the exits at the other side, but they were quickly outnumbered and overrun by the Yashidas and their ninja-like techniques. Soon the only ones left were Zemo and Ward, latter who'd dragged his boss somewhere to safety. "We need to get that bastard before he flees." Logan grunts, clicking his gun as he scans the surroundings.

Now that the initial firing was seemingly over, the place had gone quiet. "Zemo is not of high importance right now." Steve says simply, but Bucky gets up and grabs his arm and shakes his head firmly. "He's got the stuff Tony needs to prove his family innocent; Rebecca gave him the Intel." Steve frowns at that, and the brunet proceeds to explain what his sister had told him. Once he's done, Steve glances at Tony who was looking at him pale.

"If...if he has it...we cannot let him flee."

Steve curses under his breath, and clicks his gun.

"Search the place; don't let anybody get out of here." He orders, and Yukio relays the order to the Yashida men in Japanese, who quickly vanish within the building like proper ninjas. "What if they made it out already?" Natasha asks the very obvious question, but Steve shakes his head.

"I doubt they'd have gotten far in that state, plus there are more of Yashidas waiting outside just in case."

The woman hums, and then turns to look at Rebecca. "You better head out with Yukio and Tony; things will get heated here now." The woman glances at her brother, who nods.

"Logan's friends are reliable."

He says simply. After a moment of hesitation, Rebecca gets up and allows Yukio to bring her out of the warehouse, while Natasha throws Bucky a jacket which he tugs on and zips closed, now holding the pistol he had ready as well.

"Show me what you got, Magpie." Steve comments with a hint of a certain kind of fervency in his tone, but Bucky ignores it.

He just heads towards the direction Ward had dragged Zemo with Natasha. They enter at the back-area of the warehouse, filled with shelves and tons of dust. It was dark in there, with only small bits of light entering through the cracks on the wall and the ceiling. Bucky and Natasha lurk through the area, weapons ready. They could spot some of the Yashida ninjas lurk in shadows, but ignore them as they pose no threat for the two.

Then, as they enter to another large room, separated from the rest of the building, the door behind them suddenly closes, locking them inside.

A second later they could hear another firefight erupt outside, indicating that more of Zemo's men had shown up.

Bucky could not stop worry and fear to grip his heart, but he forced his mind to stay focused. Yashida clan was good; surely they could keep Rebecca and the rest safe.

None of the ninjas had seemingly made it inside with them, leaving the duo alone in the darkness.

There is a clang to their left and both whip around, guns ready but see nothing.

Then, a shot rang in the air and the two dodge behind the cabinets, but cannot see Ward or Zemo anywhere. "You guys just won't quit do you?" They hear Ward's voice echo in the air, but cannot quite pinpoint where it's coming from. Natasha glances at Bucky, who just gives her a light nod; they start to move in separate directions quietly, trying to cover more ground. Another shot hits near Bucky's feet and he quickly dives behind a shelf, glancing around. "I don't really see why you bother coming after us. Rogers got his precious bird back and got to keep his little genius. What's the point?"

Bucky looks around and spots Natasha further away. She quietly signals him to look up, and Bucky realizes Ward was in fact standing at the walkway above them, peering down and trying to get a shot. It was probably difficult with the dim light and all the stuff around the room; hence they hadn't gone and died yet. Or he wasn't trying to kill them; Bucky realized pretty soon the man was probably stalling while his boss was brought out of the place.

Natasha seemed to get the same idea as she looks at Bucky with a frown.

Glancing up, the brunet realized that Ward was clearly only targeting him right now, probably because he couldn't see Natasha in the darkened corners at all. Bucky keeps still, but gives the woman a side-glance, and she understands what the message is, slinking further into the shadows. Bucky takes a deep breath, and then swings out of his hiding spot, firing up at Ward who quickly dodges the bullet storm. Bucky then quickly hides behind another pile of metallic crates as Ward fires at him. He keeps this up, trying to keep the man preoccupied while Natasha slowly sneaks towards him.

"Give it up, Barnes; boss is long gone by now, so this whole thing is pointless."

"I don't know; you seem awfully keen on killing me." Bucky responds, before shooting back up and then dodging behind another set of crates, feeling a bullet graze his foot.

"Well, Zemo did want to mess Rogers up pretty bad, so offing you is pretty tempting." Ward states matter of factly, then suddenly shoots up at something in the air, and Bucky has to leap from the way as a large box held in the air by a rusty chain suddenly comes stumbling down, nearly squishing him under it. As Bucky scrambles up, he suddenly realizes he's out in the open.

"Got you."

Ward almost smirks, but before he can shoot, Natasha emerges from the darkness and shoves him to the ground, yanking his gun-holding arm until it dislocates with a loud groan escaping the man's lips, as he drops the gun. "Where is Zemo!?" The woman demands, pointing her gun at Ward's head now. The man just smirks seemingly not bothered by the situation at all. "I told you sweetheart; he's long gone by now."

"But you know where they are taking him, don't you?" Ward huffs, giving her a pointed look.

"Why would I tell you?" They hear something clang somewhere at the back of the area, and Natasha glances towards the direction, momentarily losing her focus. That tiny fraction of a second is all Ward needs, as he suddenly grabs Romanoff's wrist and throws her off him, scrambling up to reach his gun.

Before he can fire however, a shot rings in the air and he stumbles and falls over the edge, splatting to the ground with blood gushing from his head. Bucky held his gun up, pointing it at the body with a wild look in his face.

"Nice shot."

Natasha yells down at him, but Bucky just shakes his head, irritated.

"Now we don't know where Zemo is going." The brunet huffs frustrated as he puts his gun down. The woman walks down too and searches Ward's pockets, to see if there were any clues. Suddenly, they hear commotion from outside, and the two look around, then spot a half open door Zemo must've used to sneak out. They rush through it to see what's going on.

The sight outside made Bucky's heart stop in its tracks; Steve was on the ground, bleeding from his lower belly and chest, while Rebecca stood behind him, hands covering her mouth in shock.

Zemo was leaning against the car-door, panting heavily, gun in his hand.

A second later, another shot rings in the air and he collapses to the ground, dead.

Logan stands further away, eyes clouded with silent fury as he lowers the gun. "Bastard had a bullet-proof vest. This is why you always do a headshot, it's a sure kill." He mumbles under his breath, more to himself rather than anybody around him.

Natasha quickly rushes for Steve, trying to keep him conscious. Bucky just stands there, trying to make heads or tails in the situation. His body was paralyzed with shock, and all he could do was stare. After a second, somebody reaches for him, and a hand lands on his shoulder, shaking him until he snaps out of it. As Bucky looks up, he finds startled Rebecca beside him, eyes wide in shock.

"Oh my God, Jimmy..."

"W-what....?" She just shakes her head and tugs him into a hug, tears running down her cheeks.

"I was trying to reach for the car Yukio's friends had brought for us, wh-when he emerged from the building. He tried to shoot me, and your...he..." Bucky didn't have to hear anything further. He just watches helplessly as Natasha and the clan members provide first-aid for Steve, trying desperately to keep him alive. Soon enough, they haul him to the car Yukio had tried to reach with Tony and Rebecca, and they drive away as quickly as possible.

The red haired Asian woman herself was currently searching through Zemo's body. After a second, the old man walks to them and nudges towards the car at the front they'd come in with. "We gotta leave; I heard that cops are going to show up soon to investigate the mess."

"But Steve..." It was all Bucky could manage, and the old man sighs, grasping his shoulder firmly.

"They'll bring 'im to medical care. Yashidas have a private bay near here. There's nothing you can do for him right now, just get your ass out of here so you can be there to greet him and yell his ear off once he wakes up..." Bucky swallows down hardly, and looks up at Logan with wide, panicked eyes.

"Will he?"

The old man says nothing, just gently coaxes both of the Barnes siblings towards the car, while the rest of Yashida can disassemble.

 

 

The private hospital was small, but high tech. Bucky was currently sitting in the waiting room, staring ahead with a pale face while his sister holds his hand encouragingly. His wounds were mostly patched, although his body still ached a bit each time he moved too much.

Tony and Natasha were there too, with the younger male rubbing his eyes, whereas Natasha paced around, mumbling something under her breath in Russian. Logan was there too, talking to the phone again. After a moment, he closes it with a sigh and turns to look at them. "I informed Barton about the situation. He'll show up soon with Laura." "Why wasn't he with you?" Bucky manages to ask; now when he thought about it, it was weird that Clint hadn't shown up too.

"He was babysitting Logan's child while he jumped in to the heat with us." Natasha explains simply, brushing trough her hair and clenching her hands, clearly immensely worried. Oh, that made sense. Logan would not have left his kid alone like that, that's for sure.

After a moment, Yukio enters in the room and everybody tenses, waiting. "He'll survive; the bullets missed anything vital by a miracle." You could hear the sigh of relief emanating from all of them, and Natasha relaxes a bit, then turns to look at Rebecca.

"What exactly happened?" She asks, trying not to sound too demanding.

The woman bites her lip, before replying, her voice still shaky. "I...we were heading for the car as instructed, but then more of those guys showed up, and Yukio and Tony... they told me to go on ahead while they covered for me. So I...I ran towards it, but that's when Zemo appeared. Rogers was...he and Logan appeared to aid Tony and Yukio, when he saw what was happening, and....rushed to cover for me." She looked at her apologetic, but Natasha just shakes her head, and turns to look at Bucky, who just gazes at Rebecca, still in somewhat of a shock.

"It was very brave of him." Yukio comments gently, brushing her hair.

Bucky just sits there, not knowing what to say. After few more hours pass, Laura appears with Barton, who instantly demands to know Steve's condition. His face turns into that of a huge relief, and the man slumps to a chair once he hears that Steve was okay. "What is going to happen with me now?" Rebecca asks after a moment, and Natasha hums, looking at Logan. "Well...I believe the law enforcement is still looking for you. M'pretty sure the Yashidas can help you to get to safety."

"You can bring the intel they need for them as well."

"I don't have it anymore; after I told Zemo where it was stored, he downloaded everything for himself and then terminated the account." Rebecca sighs, looking at Tony apologizing.

"You mean this?" Yukio suddenly asks, pulling out an USB-stick.

Everybody turns to look at her baffled. "I searched his body during the commotion and found this."

The woman explains, bringing it to Rebecca, whose face turns into a wide smile now. "Thank you! With this, I think this whole thing can be put to rest." Natasha nods, and looks at Tony who was eyeing the usb-drive with a mixture of hope and unease in his eyes. "Wait, if that has the stuff Tony needs, won't this mean he's gonna leave?" Barton pipes in. The room now turns to look at the young man, who straightens his posture a bit, rubbing his eyes.

"I...did hear rumors that the stuff I needed was already stolen once. Never expected it to have ended up in the hands of somebody whose brother I knew." He flashes a sheepish smile to the Barnes siblings, before his face turns back into a frown.

"I need to check it first if it really is what I need, but if it is...I can bring Stane down and clear my parents' reputation." Tony was clearly a little encouraged by the thought, but still a little uncertain if it would work. "Well...that means you'll likely have to go to the station with Rebecca to explain your story, sans us of course. You cannot tell them about our involvement." Natasha reminds the man gently, and Tony leans back in chair, brushing a hand over his face with a sigh.

"What am I supposed to tell them, then?"

"Let us help." The new voice gains everyone's attention, and a young, black haired Asian female in a white dress steps in, looking at Tony with a soft smile.

"Sister!" Yukio exclaims happily and rushes to hug her. The moment was rather sweet, even if half of them were baffled about what is going on. Logan coughs a bit, rubbing his neck as he introduces the woman. "This is Mariko; she's the current head of the Yashida family." The woman seems to now notice Logan was there, and gives him a shy smile, to which the man responds with an awkward aversion of eyes.

Bucky looks between them baffled, while Laura just snickers beside her dad as she sees it.

Okay, so now he understood why Logan had been so flustered about the whole thing; it was pretty damn clear the younger woman had heart eyes for the rough looking man. He seemed to sort of return the feeling, based on the way he was shifting awkwardly, pointedly avoiding to look at her directly.

Hell, Bucky could have sworn there was a slight hint of red on his scarred face now.

Mariko eventually manages to turn her attention back to Tony. "We have friends in the force and can help you with the process. Hydra has caused damage to our family too, and your family company has aided us in the past with their technological advances, so you could consider this as a thank you favor for you." Tony just nods, clearly thankful about her words. Doing this whole thing alone would be too hard.

Mariko then turns to Rebecca and Bucky, and the brunet male suddenly realizes she was probably a bit older than he initially thought; the woman had more wrinkles on her face than what he could see, looking from afar. She was probably well past her thirties, despite easily looking like she was in her twenties.

"Of course, this offer extends to you as well, Ms. Barnes. We can ensure your safety from now on, if you wish so." Rebecca glances at her brother, and then gives the woman a smile. "I appreciate the offer, but once this whole fiasco is over, I'd like to be able to make my own decisions without fear." Mariko just nods with a smile. "I understand. We will still be helping you and young Stark to clear up the situation." She then looks at Bucky, her smile fading a bit. "Rogers is awake now, and wants to see you." Bucky nods after a moment, and gets up.

"Are you sure you want to go right now? You were pretty angry at him out there..."

Tony questions, but Bucky shakes his head. "I wanna hear what he got to say." As he gets up, Natasha suddenly walks to him and hands him a key. "This is for one of my old private estates; use it if you feel the need to." Bucky didn't have to ask why she was giving him that; he just takes the key and walks after Mariko.

 

 

Steve was lying on the bed, his chest and lower belly bandaged with an oxygen mask to his face. He was pale, but his eyes were open, staring at the ceiling tiredly. Bucky closes the door behind him and walks to sit beside the bed, slumping to a chair. There was a mixture of emotions raging in his head now, as if he couldn't decide how to feel right now. He was glad to see Steve was alive, but still mad at his deceit, and confused as of why he'd suddenly protected Rebecca. As Steve won't turn to look at him, the man sighs finally, breaking the silence.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Steve's voice was quiet and a little raspy.

"Why'd you protect her like that? You made it pretty clear you were keen on getting rid of her."

Steve says nothing, just keeps gazing at the ceiling. Bucky sighs again after a while, now irritated. He had a feeling Steve had done it to appease him or something, not because he wanted to. Then again, it was hard to tell with the stone-faced expression the man wore right now. Besides, there was a more important question he needed an answer for.

"....When Zemo gave you that offer. If the Yashidas had not been there... would you have done it?"

A hint of guilt flashes in Steve's eyes, and Bucky huffs, standing up and brushing trough his hair as he paces around frustrated.

"For fucks sake Steve! I told you..."

"Change doesn't happen in one day, Bucky." Steve now finally turns his head to look at him, taking off the oxygen mask for a moment so his voice was clear.

"No, but the fact you could even CONSIDER that...that's what Zemo wanted! He knew it would break us apart, and by extension, you!" Bucky snarls at him, gaining a tired stare as a response, before Steve has to put the oxygen mask back, as he starts coughing.

"This is why it needs to stop! Not just for our sake, but everybody else! You cannot go and bare your throat to everybody the second my life's on the line!"

"It wasn't just about you...I wasn't gonna just hand Tony over to them."

"Yeah yeah, but the fact remains that if you'd taken Logan's advice years ago, situation like this would not have risen in the first place!"

Steve remains quiet, clearly too tired to argue. After a moment of tense silence, Bucky sighs and slumps back at the chair, grasping Steve's pale hand, it felt unusually cold. "I wasn't kidding. This gotta stop, Steve. I'm not gonna stick around only to be some sort of trigger for you to screw everything over." That's what gets the blond to look at him, this time with slight fear in his eyes.

The brunet shakes his head, still holding the pale hand in his warm hold. "M'gonna go away for a bit, watch after Becca n' Tony to make sure this whole thing is truly over. And, to clear my head." His words clearly hurt Steve, but he doesn't bother arguing, knowing that Bucky needed this right now.

For a moment they just gaze at each other, and the brunet could feel his resolve creaking slowly.

With a shuddering sigh, he leans closer and kisses Steve's forehead, before letting go of his hand and walking out of the room without a word.

 

 

 

Six months pass, and the law enforcement works with Rebecca and the newly surfaced Tony Stark to clear up the lies from years ago; it's all over the news, the fact that it was not Howard who's been stealing money from the company and selling assets illegally, but Stane. The man vehemently denies the allegations, but the evidence the young Stark and his assistant Ms, Barnes had to offer clearly contradicted his claims.

There were even proof about the fact Stane had hired Hydra to kill the Starks and the original whistle-blower, Bucky's dad for taking the information with intent to reveal it. "Good job, pops. We finally finished what you started." Bucky hums quietly as he reads trough the newspaper. There were also speculation about who had killed Helmut Zemo, the notorious leader of Hydra, but given the mess they had left, a lot of people speculated a transaction between gangs gone wrong.

There were surprisingly little people contemplating if it was Rogers' doing, mostly given by the fact that he rarely left such a massacre behind.

Bucky knew it wasn't really true; he did sometimes, it was just usually better hidden.

He sighs and puts the newspaper away, rubbing his eyes. He was sitting in a plane terminal, waiting for certain somebody to show up. Yukio had dropped him off here, understanding the man's need to say goodbye. Eventually, a woman sits down beside him, and Bucky turns to look at her. Rebecca looked better now, no longer face frowning in constant worry. Her long brown hair was tied to a stylish bun, and she was wearing a brand new blue coat with a white scarf.

"Miss. Mariko said you'd be here." She gives him a small smile, and Bucky just hums, shifting to give her a hug. "Had to come and say goodbye; Yukio told me you were gonna move to England." "Yes. After all of this mess, they figured it would be safer to bring me elsewhere to live. Tony also offered me a job to one of their businesses in London."

Bucky hums with an approving nod; Tony had soon taken control of the family business again and cleansed it of illegal activity. It was a process still on-going, but he was doing fine. There were rumors about where he'd been all those years, but so far they were just rumors.

There were no solid proof he'd been dangling with the underground bosses.

Bucky had a feeling the Law enforcement organizations knew, but chose to keep quiet about it for greater good. Hydra had been a big spike on their flesh for a long time, whereas Rogers' mob was more tolerated, for now.

"Sometimes the best way of keepin' the good people safe is to be baddest in the block, huh?"

Rebecca looks up at him confused, but Bucky just shakes his head with a soft smile.

"It's something Steve told me once, that all."

For a moment they just sit there quiet, lingering. Bucky knew Rebecca would have to leave soon, given his flight would start filling in within half an hour. It was a bittersweet moment, honestly; his little sister was safe now, but likely they would never see each other again. It would be safer for her, to not be involved with him ever again. Almost if sensing the change in his mood, the woman brings him into another warm hug.

After a long moment, she pulls back, looking at him questioningly.

"You could come with me; Tony surely can find you a job."

Bucky looks away for a moment, contemplating her proposal. Then, he shakes his head.

"I did not....tell Steve all those things to just walk away."

He begins, licking his lips uneasily.

Rebecca sighs, giving him a sad smile. "You still love him."

"Yeah. Besides, with my record they would just throw me in jail, not to mention pull Tony's history into further question too."

"I suppose that's true." Rebecca pauses, looking around for a moment.

"What are you going to do now, then?"

"I called Natasha. Told her to come and pick me up from the airport."

"So you'll be going back now."

Bucky sighs and rubs his eyes. "It's been six months; the fact Steve didn't even try to find me speaks volumes. He...he wants to fix this thing like he promised. I cannot just..."

Rebecca places a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention. "I understand. I don't particularly like your choice, but it's clear this is your world now." Bucky hums, giving her an apologetic smile. They hug for another long moment, before an intercom informs them that Rebecca's flight is booking now. They both get up, and Bucky escorts her to the gate. She pauses, turning to look at him one last time, holding his hands with a sad, teary smile.

"Goodbye, Jimmy."

"Take care. Show the city who's the boss."

The woman laughs, her voice shaky and hugs Bucky one last time, kissing his cheek, before heading in for her flight.

Bucky paces back to the lounge and watches from the windows as her plane eventually rolls to the tarmac, and slowly takes off, up into the blue skies. There was a pang in his chest as he watched his sister leave his life once again, but at least this time she’d be safe.

Soon enough, he feels a presence beside him, and a hand brushes against his back, almost hesitantly. Bucky doesn't move, just gazes at the skies for a long time. "You doing okay?" Steve asks softly, gaining a hum from Bucky.

"Yeah; Romanoff made sure I had cash if I needed it. Her place was pretty quiet."

Steve turns silent for a moment, gazing at the skies too now. "Did you hear? Logan and Laura moved to Japan now."

"Yeah, he claimed it was for a job offer from Mariko, but I'm pretty damn sure it's something else." They both chuckle quietly for a bit and Steve's hand brushes at his back hesitantly again.

"Hey...."

A question burned in his mind, a question he had not gotten an answer for yet.

"Why did you choose to help Tony?"

Steve remains quiet for a long time, and his hand keeps brushing Bucky's back, running down it gently. The brunet doesn't move away from the touch, just waits. "Back when I was younger, when my ma got sick, she was part of this charity program from the Stark family that tried to find a way to fix her weak immune system. The program shut down the day the Starks died, which is why my ma didn't make it when..." Steve releases a slow, shaky sigh, his hand pausing for a moment. "When I realized this kid hacking me was the Stark's child, I just...I guess you could say I sympathized. I never really believed the stories about Howard."

"I see..." Bucky hums, rubbing his neck. That explained a lot.

After another moment of silence, Bucky releases a slow sigh, finally turning to look at Steve, knowing that the man was waiting for him to talk about the actual issue at hand.

Steve was wearing a dark blue trench coat, and his eyes looked weighed, like the man hadn't slept well in ages. They just gaze at each other quietly for a while, for what feels like hours.

Finally, Bucky sighs and grasps his hand, kissing it.

A slight smile appears to Steve's lips, but it's gone quickly as the brunet gives him a serious look, and brings the hand against his neck, pressing against his pulse point. "Feel that? I don't have a collar on me, and it's gotta stay that way, unless you want me to suffocate."

Steve just nods, without a word. His thumb caresses Bucky's skin lightly, and the brunet tries not to shiver under the touch; he'd honestly missed it like crazy.

"If you don't want your little bird to fly away, you gotta start treating him like an equal; I've said this before and I'm gonna say it again, hopefully for the last time." Bucky keeps his voice calm and steady, despite feeling his heartbeat raise. Steve just licks his lips and nods cautiously. "I am supposed to be your equal; your partner, a spouse. Not a goddamn pet. Stop treating me like one. I can handle myself. I can think for myself, and sometimes, I need space. I need you to trust me."

Steve just nods, having nothing to say to that; the past six months had made Bucky's stance clearer than ever.

After a moment, he slides Steve's hand away from his neck, bringing it to his lips again. The press of his lips was feathery light, but sent electricity down Steve's spine, like he'd gotten a new burst of energy into his system.

He remains calm and collected however.

Bucky turns his gaze back at the skies for a moment, still holding Steve's hand. Finally, he sighs and let’s go of Steve, nodding at the exit.

"Let's go home then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, this chapter was a little tricky, and I hope I managed to tie most loose ends. Aside from Steve and Bucky's relationship as that's supposed to be left ambiguous somewhat.   
> Action also isn't my strongest point, those kind of scenes are hard to write. Meh.  
> Also, I chose Mariko for Logan because out of all the girls he's been fond of in the movies romantically, I liked her the most. And Yukio's cool


End file.
